Trust the Traitor
by Mad Madi007
Summary: Deep on the verge of a winter in Briton Esca and Marcus must lead another expedition into the hostile land, this time accompanied with a five other men, though when by chance the men are confronted with a savage Briton woman... Full summery within
1. Summery

-Trust the Traitor-

Summery:

Deep on the verge of a winter in Briton Esca and Marcus must lead another expedition into the hostile land, this time accompanied with a five other men, though when by chance the men are confronted with a savage Briton woman who fights as fast and as deadly as half the men in Rome an unexpected tale befalls the men. Death, blood, friendship and a mission that leaves someone as broken as before… something else toils in the winter air, lust? Love? A hatred as deep and dark as the forests and glens the cover the land?

**A/N:**

If TALKING is seen as** "This, it means that they are speaking in Briton, or the native tongue of Esca."**

"But it TALKING is seen as a normal print (Not Bold) then that is intended as Roman."

Also if writing is seen _as this it is often because it is a thought. _

I hope you enjoy this story; it was a quick hit of inspiration that continued into a story. I don't own 'The Eagle' or any of the main characters featured in this story. Also this is my first FanFiction for the movie and I've tried hard to get dates and names right for the era, but I'm not perfect :P

Favourite, put on alert, review,

All of the above I love to have

And let the tale begin…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **If TALKING is seen as** "This, it means that they are speaking in Briton, or the native tongue of Esca."**

"But it TALKING is seen as a normal print (Not Bold) then that is intended as Roman."

88_88

I felt most at home within this forest, within this land. It was home. I kicked Adair, my bay stallion into a trot and Kibit the large black wolf kicked into a run, taking after the scent of a hare. My loyal travelling companions, nort did they speak often, well… never in true reality, but I made fair talk with the stray few who crossed paths. Though times were dangerous and the Romans were daring, often straying into the wild abyss of glens and northern Briton and if they were not enough often rouge warriors would pester the small country folk.

I guess you could call me a stray, a left over, something unwanted. After the Romans came when I was young and stole me away to their lands, to serve their cold hearts, their cold deeds… After them I stole away into the freedom of these lands, simply drifting through the mist like a ghost. Once I am here, never do I reappear…

A thunderclap shuddered the stone walls that concealed my red warm fire. It licked and flickered along the walls like the blood spilled on a battlefield. I shuddered as shadows reincarnated a battle, familiar figures dancing to and from on steady feet as the ducked and twirled and attacked savagely. A whip of wind blew and the figure fell, falling and losing his advantage. The enemy charged forward with unfair advances and rain lashed at the open walls. Tears mixed in with the bloody red stripes, the enemy danced forward and ripped the heart from the fallen figure, in efforts they attacked further killing the boy and his mother, not after they had taken advantage of her. He watched until the light dimmed and morning mist came, heavy and thick with silver dew drops that coated the trees sword leafs in a mystic design. Kibit came to a rest beside me and lowered his head on my lap.

"**Morning is on us boy,"** I whisper to him before closing my eyes and letting sleep catch me in a free-fall.

**_Esca's POV_**

The rain had put everyone in a rather sour mood, each of us on the verge of ripping out the throat of anyone who came with the slightest annoyance. Aulus was the one I was going to fight the first chance I got. I think Marcus was the same. It didn't matter what honour or valour I had from retrieving their precious metal bird, I was still a Briton and a slave in his eyes.

Aulus looked up from his wooden bowl and watched me while he swept his bread around the edge and gathered the last of the stew that remained.

"We leave in ten," Marcus said to the group before standing and taking his leave for a piss. I looked down from Aulus and let my gaze roll over the other four who joined us. Calidus, a tall broad shouldered brute who had the reach and strength of a giant, of cause, a Roman. Rufia, a smaller man in general, smaller than my frame and compared to Calidus he was nothing short of a dwarf. Rufia had sandy blonde locks from his mother's side apparently, he was ever so proud of it. Ralla however would mutter how Rufia's mother was a whore and Galba, his brother, would comment on how little she offered in coin. On the norm Calidus would catch Rufia half suspended in the air, on the verge of an attack. Galba and Ralla, twins, would leave it at that though. Everyone had their own secret alliances with a person at least.

I sheathed my sword and adjusted it at my hip before heading for my own horse, a strong black gelding that melted into the countryside of burnt ash and dark tall pines. This was home to me, with the smell of mist fresh in the air and the quiet eeriness that lingered. Of cause silence was not often for the cold japes from the twins and the quiet quivering talks about home from Rafia.

"How 'bout this," Galba said grinning savagely at Ralla as they rode side by side, "Look at your mother, she's a hag. If a poet you are, you're a fag. Continue this crap, and you'll be in a bloody body bag!"

Rough laughter erupted from behind us as Ralla and Aulus. It rippled and rolled off the trees.

"At this rate the Celtic gods will be able to hear you from the afterlife," Calidus muttered and reached to touch the pendant that rested above his breastplate.

"Arr, shut your gab you," Galba said swinging in his saddle, "Only a tad of fun there, nothing for you to mutter about," he continued and kicked his horse into a trot. Night was nearly on us again and as it seemed winter was drawing nearer with every cold breath.

"They're growing restless," Marcus said to me as he reined his dark bay gelding to a stall next to me. I turned my head to watch him. He seemed distracted by the distance; we were drawing near the lip of another glen, another deep valley.

"That's what happens when you get the men from the whore houses," I say. Truth it was, Aulus, Galba and Ralla may be expert at sword and close fighting, but they had left their talents for drinking and whoring.

"They are good men," Marcus said in defense.

"I have seen better men that your Romans call savages," I say and kicked my horse into a canter, leaving him to ponder.

**-Bonnie's POV-**

I left Kibit and Adair in the cave and left with my bow and sword, deep in my boot laid two daggers and at each hip I had a throwing knife. Over my body I downed a thick, yet light, cloak to hide my female form. I tied my long blood red hair behind my head in a bun with a leather strap and trudged forward up the leafy wet slope. Rain was still heavy in the air and a storm left the air with an unusual electric taste in the air. It was still misty and the metallic silver casted a cold, surreal and mysterious feeling to the walk.

I planned to walk for a week to the lake and then back. I needed to scout for more outposts and hiding places as well as catch some game, but avoid people if possible. I had but few provisions and I feared the journey was a life or death on the scale of starvation.

"**Fourth day,"** I say to myself and I drew the arrow and aimed at the stag. It stood unawares as it chumped quietly at the moss. I took a deep breath and when I let go the arrow flew, true and strong into the target and struck the beast in the chest. Stunned, it stumbled a step before another arrow found itself in its throat.

"**Fourth day,"** I whispered again as it dropped dead to the ground. I walked out from behind the autumn tree, drawing my long dagger. As I cleaned the beast I sung gently to myself, for comfort and company.

**_-Esca's POV_-**

We passed a small lake that tailed its way around the mountains and deep green valleys that were slowly turning orange with the passing days. It was refreshing to wash for a change, it was also cleansing and the tension flowed of quietly among the group. For once I found silence in the hills, only an eagle's call and the fall of the dead stag when my arrow hit home in three single shots.

"Good one slave," Aulus said as his fingers dug into the meat of a leg. With his teeth he ripped free some of the dark grey coloured meat and chewed noisily.

"I'm no slave," I say and pull at the meat with my fingers.

"Whatever you want," Aulus replied flinging his hand in my direction while he licked at the grease on his fingers, each ending with a 'Puck! Puck! Puck!'

"When will we reach the village?" Galba asked leaning back on a log and turned his attention to Marcus.

"I don't know these lands," he said looking to me, "But from what Esca has told me we should reach there sometime within the month," he continued.

"So the Briton knows where he is then?" Galba said and chuckled to himself.

"I do not know these lands as well as mine, but yes, I have some idea where I am," I say in return finishing the last of the meat before throwing the bone near the fire. "I'm going for sleep," I say and settle myself down in the dip of a tree trunk. Somewhere in the distance a wolf let out a low cruel howl and a thunderclap roared deep and earthly… Wild…

Morning sun woke me; most of the others were up by now as well. Nearly everyone had a smug look on their face when they turned to see me wake suddenly. I pushed the tears away angrily and Marcus came back from the river. His face turned concerned and he looked to the other men who quickly averted their gaze now that Marcus was back.

Somewhere I wondered why I had agreed to this, why should I when I get treated better in a ditch than in the company of equals. I felt no love or compassion for many of them, most of them, but Marcus was my friend and I honoured his judgement.

"Mornin'," said Rufia and picked at the cold remains of last night's supper. I nodded my head in return and paused momentarily as I heard the sound of a stone slip and tumble down the leafy slopes.

"Marcus?" I say quietly and he nodded,

"There's only one of them," he replied and I nodded.

"He won't attack with just one of us," I say, "He's most likely trying to scavenge or rob us," I continue.

"I don't feel good about this one though," he replied. "The men are restless enough, surely if the man is just a thief…" he said trailing off. I didn't like his cold approach to the subject, but there was sense to it. One thief's life for the silence of the men.

"I don't approve," I say and picked up my sword.

"Esca…" he started as I headed off to the river.

"Do what you want, I don't care," I say not looking back at him. If they were to chase down an innocent man then let them do it, but I would have no part in it.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Bonnie's POV_**

I cursed myself for slipping. What was wrong with me, I was silent like the mist; I was fast like the wind and as strong as the power of the white rapids. I would have the roar of the thunder on my side and the stamina of life, of my will to live. It was clear on their intent I had to run and run fast so with my advantage I broke into a steady sprint, a cascade of leaves topped down and I unleashed three arrows, sent to scare. I heard their cries of alarm and then the adrenaline to kill pump into their veins.

"Come and fight like a proper man!" one of them shouted out in Roman. _I will kill them, _I think coldly and dash down a step, blocked at the bottom by a stocky looking man.

"I have 'im!" shouted the man.

"Save him for me Ralla!" shouted another close to his left. I charged straight towards him, kicking up the leaves and dirt into his eyes before slipping between his legs and rolling up into a hard sprint. I heard him cry out in anger and an exact replica of him came chasing me, flanking close to my left. I drew an arrow and sent it home at his thigh, missing by slight his manhood. He crumpled forward and rolled in to a stop with a cry of agony. A short man took his place as I drew the river and I found myself in a battle of metal.

"Leave me be! I wish no harm!" I say calmly as I paired and strove forward, ducking and swinging close to his head. He blocked it just and replied,

"You speak Roman."

"Is it such a shock? How about I entertain you with poetry, you will have to excuse me though. I'm afraid it has been an awfully long time since I've had the company," I reply smiling under my cloak and the black cloth that covered most of my lower face. He drove forward, attacking once, twice, thrice. I ducked, rolled forward and swung around to knock him dead on the head. "For having curtsy I will leave you with just a bad headache," I say to the unconscious man.

I turned to evaluate the scene. I had attacked and minimised two at the least, possibly three. There were seven in completion and the one that left early towards the river… I stopped and swung, at the wrong time completely and was pushed to the ground by a man. That man who left to early. I cursed myself.

"**Of all the mistakes…" **I say watching him carefully as he pushed away the hood.

"**You are a Briton who speaks fluent Roman," **he stated back. I must admit I was shocked.

"**You are a Roman who speaks fluent Briton," **I reply watching his face as he ripped the cloth from my face and frowned. "You're a woman?" he said aloud. I lifted my chin and bit on my tongue, heavily, I was considering how much force it would take for me to cut my windpipe with his dagger at my throat.

In a swift movement I push my head down and felt a slight sharp bite, but it released quickly. 

"Curse you bloody Romans!" I spat at him.

"I'm NO ROMAN!" he replied forcefully. "I'm a Briton!" he continued. I frowned and let my head fall back.

"Nothing you can do will hurt me," I say quietly and closed my eyes hoping for honour within these men, hoping they'd be quick in dealing the pain and swift with my end.

_-**Esca's POV-_**

"Nothing you can do will hurt me," she said quietly and let her head fall down to the ground below her and closed her eyes. She was doing what I'd done many a time, she was drifting off. It was something you learnt swiftly when torcher or heavy beatings would happen, often when you were a slave it would happen.

"I don't wish to hurt you," I say and watched as her eyes opened quickly. She had vivid green eyes, dark and mysterious like the forest around us.

"Then when the time comes you will live," she replied as Ralla and Aulus came running forward.

"Bloody hell Esca!" Ralla shouted and growled. The woman tensed underneath me but kept her calm portrayal.

"Kill him then! Or has the Briton lost his stomach for death?" Aulus tempted.

"She's no man," I reply and looked back down at her.

"A woman?" Ralla said loudly and almost pleased. "A woman here! This is absurd!"

"Believe it or not you loud piece of a dog shit, babies do not come from thin air or men, therefore a woman is needed!" she spat at him, tilting her head slightly. I laughed as did Aulus, but Ralla just went red from the head down.

"You little whore of a…"

"Ralla," Marcus said loudly and stopped him from advancing. "What have I told you about hesitation Esca!" he continued.

"Seems like we might be having ourselves a little fun tonight," Aulus said patting Marcus on the shoulder.

"You're not to hurt her," I say loudly.

"Ohh, the valiant savage has contested his love for the dirty damsel in distress," Aulus said mockingly, "Whether you deem it honourable, or worthy I will have that under me by the end of this quest," he continued pointing to her.

"Your friend was lucky that he still has his, I wouldn't test it with yours," she said and as if to back up her statement a loud cry erupted from what sounded like Galba further back.

"I'm not having her raped," Marcus said looking sternly at both the men before turning to me. "Esca I trust you will keep her safe until there comes a time for her to go," he continued giving me a look. I nodded.

"I think there is never such a grand time as the present, why not now? Save all the hassle," she said and Marcus ignored her.

I grabbed the rope that Marcus threw and shifted my weight slightly; now conscious of how heavy I must have been on her despite her not complaining once.

"Can you roll over?" I ask watching while she lifted a single eyebrow.

"My face. In the mud. And you sit on my ass? No," she said and tilted her head slightly.

"Then I will just have to…"

"**If you ask how you should then maybe I might," **she said as I had my hand on her shoulder.

"**Roll over," **I say in our native tongue. She smiled a little before saying,

"**I don't believe that is a question," **

"I have no time for your games," I say and push her onto her front.

"Oh do you like taking charge?" she said playfully and laughed. I flicked her cloak up and caught sight of her thick blood auburn hair that trailed down her back in smooth cascades. I shifted slightly and set to tying her hands while Ralla and Aulus carried Rafia to the river to splash cold water on his face.

"**You didn't kill either of them… why?" **I ask her, pulling her up to a stand and gathered her weapons. The many that she had.

"**Why kill when it isn't needed? Death is not something I wish or want on people," **she replied and flicked her hair a little as the band fell loose and let her hair fall over her shoulders.

"**What is your name?" **I ask her watching her look out into the forest and up into the sky.

"**Bonnie," **she replied before saying, **"A storm is coming. A rather savage one as well, I would head for the caves if your Romans had sense," **

"**They're not **_**my **_**Romans," **I tell her watching a smile spill across her lips. She shook her head and laughed lightly,

"**No Roman makes it this far without a Briton, if you left they would die by several nights turn. They are your Romans."**

"You lot cut it with your foreign speaking!" Shouted Ralla carrying Rafia on one shoulder.

"**They are very noisy," **she noted walking forward in smooth long strides.

"So where you, otherwise you wouldn't be here by now," I say in Roman to ease their nerves.

"**I still live; does that tell you how many times I've slipped through defences? Give me the dawn of a storm and I will be as silent and as deadly as mist is to a ship on the eve of battle," **she said smiling.

"**You are good with words," **I observe. She smiled and turned to look at me,

"**With a wolf and a stallion for company one will get lonely in these glens. Words have waited for someone to listen for such a long time I fear by the morning I might have bored you all to death."**

"**I don't think your words will bore me Bonnie," **I say and she straightened her gaze to the trees and looked up at the canopy. She seemed in deep thought before the silence was broken by Ralla and Aulus laughing at Rafia.

"Beaten by a woman, what have we here?" They mocked.

"A woman!" Rafia said very loudly and it echoed across the forest. I watched her cringe and her contempt gaze freeze into that of emotionless steel.

"You have lost your skill," Aulus continued.

"I have not, she is a dirty fighter," Rafia contested straightening his shoulders and rubbed his head. She opened her mouth to speak, but failed for words and closed it quickly. Taking a deep breath she focused ahead of her.

"**A storm you say?" **

"**A bad storm, and winter is coming. You chose the wrong time to travel into Briton," **she replied coldly.

"**What tribe are you from?" **I ask her. Her stare turned colder,

"My tribe was slaughtered by Roman filth when I was no older than five years. I was taken into slavery after that," she replied.

"You cannot spell Slaughter without Laughter my friend," Aulus said coming to stand next to her. She lashed out, kicking him hard in the groin and kneed him hard in the face when he bent over.

"Beaten by a woman there Aulus," Rafia said smirking.

"Shut it you man whore!" Aulus shouted back as I pulled Bonnie away from the angry Roman. "Let her go Esca," he continued and pointed to me. He picked up a branch and tossed it in the air to find its weight. I felt her tense slightly under my hold.

"You're not going to beat her Aulus," I say pushing her away from him. He growled.

"Move or I beat both of you!" he threatened.

"**Do not injure yourself over me Esca," **she said lifting her chin and continued to glare at Aulus. **"I do not fear the pain," **she continued and tried to move in front of me. I pushed her away and further towards the camp.

"Didn't you hear me!" Aulus shouted swinging the branch, I ducked backwards and it went soaring past my chest. I could only imagine the pain it would cause should it connect with my skull.

"Leave it Aulus," I say as we reached the horses. He pushed the blood away from his mouth and raised the branch over his head for a crippling strike, but was silence by Marcus.

"Aulus!" he said sternly and Aulus dropped the branch.

"You will get it Briton whore," Aulus said and pointed to Bonnie.

"We ride," Marcus said and rose into his saddle looking concerned in my direction. I placed my hands on Bonnie's hips and she pushed away,

"I can get in the saddle by myself," she replied coldly and placed her foot in the stirrup and swung herself gracefully into the saddle. She shifted forward and kicked her legs up by the horse's shoulder blades as I got on as well. Slightly unsure I snaked my arms past her waist and took hold of the reins.

"**Don't think about trying anything," **she threatened straightening her shoulders and turned to look at Galba who was crying out angrily as he was thrown into the saddle of his grey. I couldn't help but let the corners of my mouth curl up.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

Firstly I'd like to thank the people who reviewed this early on in the story! Haha, it means a world of difference to how quickly I update! (P.S. I'm postponing my not so important science for this :P)

Anyway, just thought I'd mention you amazing people.

Hope you're enjoying the story so far!

Madi

(())_(())

**~Bonnie's POV~**

My first impression of them was that they were too loud and clumsy. I have no idea why they would venture into such a place and have survived so long as they have with the band of men like them. The only reasonable people was the silent Giant I'd come to understand was named Calidus, Marcus, who I gathered to be the leader of the expedition, and Esca. Rafia was fine, but often mumbled about home and food so often I felt my stomach grumble quietly while Esca kicked his horse into a trot.

"Never have I seen such a beautiful lake as the one we had by mama's house," Rafia continued and sighed, sinking into his house.

"Never have I had such a wonderful time blindfolded than with your mother that one night," Ralla jested. Galba let out a groan and then a cry of agony as Ralla hit him hard at his wound.

"Wouldn't it be a horrible realisation if it came to be you were his father?" I said as Esca kicked up the pace from trot to canter as we were passing them. I watched Ralla's face dropped and turned to revaluate Rafia. _Stupid, _I think shaking my head; _He's maybe two years younger than him if anything. These are certainly not the smartest of beasts. _

.

Marcus decided that we should camp the night by the river, though I didn't like the high gulley walls. The trees were thicker around there and surely someone could attack and then melt away within them…

"Are you sure that is best?" Esca said voicing my thoughts.

"The horses are tired and Galba needs his wounds tended to," Marcus said and Rafia agreed.

"Then we walk the horses until we find a better place? There is a small hidden cut out where it's defendable and impenetrable without noise and nothing but half a mile walk that way," I say pointing further into the trees that dotted around the edge of the small creek.

"Like we would trust you," muttered Ralla as he came to a stop next to his twin.

"Why not? I do not want to die next to filth as yourself watching and unable to move because of these stupid bonds…"

"Shut your gab," he said cutting me off. I growled and then flung my legs down and kicked the horse into a sudden canter catching Esca unawares. He fell back slightly and I took the reins, kicking the horse into a faster canter while he grabbed my hips to balance himself.

"What do you think you're doing!" he said trying to reach over my body to the reins I suspended high and away.

"**Your Romans are as stupid as they are noisy! Soon you will have half the rouge warriors chasing you just simply to put peace back!"** I say as the horse slowed to cross the river. I dared a look back to see Marcus and Aulus chasing after us some way back.

"Give me the reins Bonnie and stop being stupid," Esca persisted.

"**I'm not being stupid,"** I fight back tapping the horse on as she reached an uncertain place in the riverbed.

"**Yes you are now just hand me the reins!"** he said grabbing hold of my arm and pulling tightly back. I twisted around and flicked my leg up, bringing both of us into the river that was about waist height. There was some splashing and my head was caught under the frozen black water for a moment before I pushed myself up. With my bound hands I pushed myself into a standing stance and tried to stumble down the riverbed.

I knew escape wasn't intended, it wasn't possible right now and it would only end me being tired, but they needed to see this place.

"Bloody Romans," I mumble before slipping as Esca reached out to grab hold of my shoulder. He stumbled forward and almost ended up on top of me.

"Bonnie if you're not careful," he said picking me up and pressing his lips close to my ear sending shivers up my spine, "Marcus is going to give into the men's want, and there will be nothing to stop them," he whispered as I straightened my back and glared forward at the river. It was cold and numbing and already the cold had seeped into my bones.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment before turning to face him. Marcus and Aulus had slowed their horses to a trot and now lumbered closer, slowly from afar.

I took note of his dark blue eyes and short cropped brown hair that had grown loose and curled over, warmer caramel flickered through the ends of his dark hair that was now pressing close to his face because of the water. It was only then that I realised he was staring at me, and as was I.

"**Fine,"** I mumble and look down at my hands. **"Only because you said."**

"**Thank you," **he replied a put a hand on my shoulder. Marcus came to a stop and demounted from his horse.

"You should probably go get your horse," he said smiling at Esca who nodded and left after the black gelding. I shifted and trudged closer to the bank of the river and where Marcus stood. He was a tall man and very broad in the shoulders and chest, a solider. "Where's this place you were talking about?" he asked me. I looked up and kept an eye on his dark brown ones.

"About a two minute walk that way," I say pointing down the river to a grouping of trees.

"We don't need to worry about being caught unawares, or worry about being overpowered. With seven to ten we would still win," Aulus said from his mount. I frowned at him, but Esca's words left it at that.

"She has a point though Aulus," Marcus said not turning to look at him, instead kept his gaze on mine. I shifted and brought my hands to wring out the water from my shirt, cursing the tightness of the rope around my wrists.

"I will get the others then," Aulus said and turned his mount around and kicked it into a harsh canter.

"I have a spare shirt for you, though I'm afraid it may be too big," Marcus said kindly watching my attempt to wring the water from my own.

"I would not wish to disadvantage you," I say looking up while he chuckled.

"And how would me lending you a shirt disadvantage me?"

"You would have one less," I say looking up at him.

"And?" he continued sounding as if it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

"Well what happens if you wet yours now?"

"I have another spare," he said firmly.

"And that somehow catches alight in the fire?"

"I doubt it will Bonnie," he said shaking his head and moved to his saddle bags to pull out a woollen shirt. I shook my head,

"I don't want your sympathy, nor do I want your charity," I say stepping back. He sighed and handed me the shirt.

"Don't get it wet," he said smiling. I couldn't help but let one creep onto my face as well; when he smiled it just… it made me want to smile.

"Thank you Marcus," I say taking the shirt in my hands.

Esca stood waiting on the other side of the river and Marcus placed me on his own horse and we went across the others following a little further behind. We followed the river for a small while before we turned a left and followed another little gully, the forest lowered out and we came to a small cut out in the gully.

"It's a bloody maze," Ralla complained shifting angrily in his saddle.

"SHH!" I snap and lead them down a tight gully. Above a thicket of trees created a natural wall and kept people away and the tight alleys of turns made single file the only way, as well as sending echoes down the long white walls.

"Where is our possible retreat if we are swarmed by fifty men!" Ralla said angrily.

"So you are as retarded as I predicted," Aulus said grinning. Ralla shot him a nasty glare.

"The tight gully makes it a two on one to us fighting position, depending on who you have fighting you could slaughter twenty to every one of us," Calidus said observantly. I nodded and felt Marcus shift slightly in the saddle.

"Does our sound travel back?" he asked me resting his hands on my hips. I shifted slightly uncomfortable with his approach.

"No, only the sound of others entering can be heard," I reply.

"And how would you know?" Spat Galba, talking for the first time since his wound. I smiled,

"I got my wolf to howl for me while I stood at the entrance." His eyes gleamed a slight and then turned sour; with fear or anger I was not certain.

"A ward and a Briton, I do not trust her judgement!" Galba hissed.

"And then where would you have us go?" Esca said as he unsaddled.

"Anywhere but here!" Galba retorted insignificantly, he was on a losing battle and the wound was making him weaker than normal.

"Then go," Esca continued, "But I'm sleeping here tonight." I smiled and Marcus demounted, he was courteous enough to hold out a hand for me to take. I shook my head and flicked my leg up and around, landing gently on the other side of the gelding before giving him a gentle pat and received a small neigh in return.

Galba and Ralla let out a grunt and unsaddled their mounts as I stood rather awkwardly, trying to find a place that I could dressed out of my wet top and into the fresh one Marcus had given me.

"**Where do I get dressed?" **I asked Esca. He looked up and let out a small smirk and then chuckled, I frowned and glared at him. **"I'll have your bloody head if you don't take this seriously Esca!" **I threaten watching his smile spread.

"**You can do it behind my horse," **he replied stepping back as I walked forward.

"**Can you remove my bonds? I won't be able to get dressed otherwise," **I continue watching him as I walked over to where he was standing.

"**How can I be certain that you will not run away?" **he said resting his hand close to his sword.

"**Where to? Surely you are smarter than to say such a thing," **I reply back hotly. He grinned and his gaze dropped down for a moment. I folded my arms across my chest and his eyes darted back up, a smile spread across his face and I growled in disgust. **"Truly you are all vermin!" **I spat at him before looking up to Marcus. "Marcus?" I say and walked closer to him, making sure to bump into Esca's shoulder along the way.

"Yes," he replied looking up from his horse that he was grooming.

"It seems I cannot wear your shirt if my bonds stop me from putting it on. Could you cut them?" I say and watched while he momentarily ran through all the possible consequences of doing so in his head. I waited patiently. Slowly he drew his dagger,

"You try one thing, and you go back to wearing them," he said as he sliced through the rope in a smooth cut. I smiled and nodded. When I turned Esca was still leaning against the wall.

**~Esca's POV~**

The shirt was far too large for her, hanging loosely over one of her shoulders as she ate her food carefully with her legs pressed close to her chest. Thick blood auburn red hair tumbled over her face in cascades and I made note of Aulus's gaze on her. His gaze would often reach hers and he would look her up and down several times before grinning to himself and turned back to his food. Not that I cared much, but it still made me feel sick in the gut. _Romans, _I thought sourly. I knew only one that I could trust and who had decency and respect for those other than Romans themselves. A pompous race they were.

I swung a piece of stale bread around the rim of my bowl and finished the last of the meal. A small camp fire gave off flickering red stripes of shadows and light.

"The nights are getting colder," Aulus said loudly as if he could be heard by Bonnie who sat herself as far away from the men and fire as she could.

"Winter is nearly here," Marcus replied leaning back and putting his hands behind his head to gaze up at the stars. Thousands of dot points pressed into the dark black curtain, each given their own name.

"**When the leaves are melted gold and blood auburn," **muttered Bonnie to herself as her eyes distanced. She seemed to be watching the wall of dancing fire shadows. Slowly her gaze snapped up to mine and she held it for three long seconds before dropping it and pushing her bowl away.

"I wish you'd cut it with your bloody savage mutterings ward," Galba said angrily before crying out in pain. Calidus shook his head and motioned for Rufia to hand him another cloth strip, soaked in red wine.

"Interesting," Bonnie replied tilting her head slightly and looked up. A cold breeze made her shiver slightly as she store at the trees that whispered in the breeze.

"What?" he replied almost afraid that she'd seen his death in the trees.

"Of all the things to wish for, that is what you would wish?" she continued and looked back towards him.

"Of cause not," he replied and let out a muffled yelp and growled at Calidus.

"Then don't wish it," she replied back swiftly and shivered a slight more. I stood and went to gather her a blanket, her eyes watching me cautiously as I walked towards her, almost as if I might wrap it around her and strangle the air from her lungs.

"You're cold," I say watching her wild green eyes look from it to me. I sighed and placed it down on her before stepping back.

"**Thank you," **she replied slowly and when I'd stood back further she clutched hold of it, bringing it around her… not too tightly.

While the rest of the men talked I found myself watching her movements, she seemed constantly on guard, her eyes darting across the wall for most likely handholds and then turned to study each and every man carefully. She seemed intrigued by Marcus the most, watching his movements and his listened to his speech carefully… not that I cared.

"**Do you ever rest?" **I asked her and her gaze snapped over to mine. Her eyes trailing momentarily over my body before saying,

"**When I feel safe," **she replied, **"But that is when you are deceived. If you always stay on guard, then no one can kill you in your sleep, nor take advantage of you while you watch the sunrise," **she continued almost pained. She opened her mouth for a second longer as if to continue, but considered it not worthy or something along those lines because she looked down at her feet and pulled the blanket closer around her neck.

"**You must sleep some time."**

"**I have… I have a wolf. I also have my hideouts," **she said lifting her chin, but let her eyes portray and emotion, a horrible sadness and a cold feeling of lost.

"**You must get lonely," **I say coming to rest closer to her. She shifted and gazed over the other men momentarily. Somehow that came out not how I wanted it to, but I found myself unable to take my eyes off her.

"**Dreams were always better than reality," **she replied bitting the bottom of her lip before rubbing her face with her hands and leant back. **"Little have I known you Esca, but I trust you enough not to slit my throat in the night. I hope you share the same trust in I," **she said before closing her eyes and curling into a tighter frame. I smiled to myself before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

****~~Bonnie's POV~~****

"**Gargh!" **I spat and rolled over pressing the thick hide closer to my skin.

"Wake up Bonnie," Esca muttered again. I groaned and said,

"**You complain I do not rest, when I do you want me up!" **I grumble getting a chuckle from him.

We rode on during the day and I rode with Esca, his horse might not have been as strong as Marcus's or Aulus's, but I favoured the Briton to Aulus. His gaze made my stomach churn and twist, a cold man with a cold temper and the words of a viper. He was the main threat for all I could care.

"**Does any of the Romans speak our language?" **I ask Esca as he slowed his horse from a canter to a trot. It was rather uncomfortable trotting and having my body bump up and down on the same saddle as Esca, not that it had anything to do with his body being pressed close to mine, though now thinking about it… it was rather uncomfortable and awkward.

"**No," **Esca replied slowing to a walk. We were a little further away from the group, closer to the front. I could hear their hushed voices behind us, talking about me.

"… Beat it out of her if she doesn't give in! Marcus we need to find them quickly and she knows the lands better than Esca," I think Ralla said and I felt Esca's grip tense a slight.

"Back at my home we used to…"

"Marcus I'm afraid Ralla might be right on this," Calidus said breaking Rafia off.

"**It seems you hear as well as I," **I say as he shifted in the saddle. He didn't reply to that.

"I don't trust her with him either, the way they speak their language so swiftly… The two should not ride together," Ralla continued.

"You forget who you are talking about Ralla!" Marcus replied quickly, "Esca has a more honour and respect from Rome than you do for simply one deed. I would think twice before you question his loyalty," he continued and I felt Esca lift himself slightly and straighten his shoulders with pride.

"**What did you do?"**

"**What do you mean?" **he replied.

"**He speaks of you like a brother; he speaks of you with the highest respect… You must have done something to impress this Roman friend of yours," **I explain. He took a deep breath.

"**I used to be Marcus's slave; he saved my life in a gladiator fight… We travelled North of Hadrian's Wall to the Seal Peoples tribe in search of the Eagle of Rome. Talking like this makes it seems easier and so much quicker than when it actually happened…" **he said sounding almost pained.

"**Let me guess, he gave you your freedom?" **I say turning slightly to him looking deep in thought. He had these beautiful, morning sky blue eyes that snapped up to look at mine. I straightened my shoulders and tilted my head slightly in contempt.

"**Yes, in return I saved his life. There was a final battle against the Seal Peoples' warriors and the remaining few of the ninth legion. After we brought back the Eagle Rome gave Marcus some high award and so forth, but he refused them all when they didn't want to give anything to me. I told him it was stupid, I'm not that interested in a piece of metal, but he insisted that Rome learned that Britons were not all savages." **I grinned at the last part and turned back to look at Marcus. He wasn't the tallest, Calidus was the gentle giant of them, but Marcus was equal in second with Aulus. He looked truly like a Roman, the way he carried himself, but words like that were not meant to come from a Roman's mouth.

"**He doesn't sound like a Roman," **I say thinking aloud.

"**That's what I thought at first, but he has the Chin Strap Scar like every one of them others," **Esca said sounding amused.

"**I guess so. The Gods are confusing aren't they?" **I mumble before looking out to the passing countryside. Rolling hills scarred the land and mountains loomed close to the angry grey sky that rolled closer. Thick bruises had started to stain the open sky as the storm drew closer with every breath of the wind. Everything slowly gaze way until a loud chilling cry of a loan eagle chilled the earth.

"**They are," **Esca said sounding as distanced as my eyes. With that the rest of the ride was mostly silence apart from the occasional grumble and groan from Galba behind and the rude comment from Ralla to Rafia. _Romans, _I think rolling my eyes and pressed in closer to the hide I had around my body.

I grumbled angrily as they settled camp and tied my hands before settling to work for the night fire and supper. I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"We're running low on food," observed Calidus looking into a rucksack.

"It'll stay that way for a while up in these hills," I comment. It went unheard or ignored.

"Esca and I can hunt tomorrow, we'll make camp for two days and fully rest the horses," Marcus said sliding his sword against a wet rock. It was both a comforting and a chilling sound as a flash of steel came into picture. I shuddered and tried to leave the thought at that, suddenly missing the silence and Kibit's fur, and Adair's soft neighs.

"**You alright?" **I heard Esca say as he stopped low into the covering. I pushed away and growled slightly.

"**I don't like the ropes around my wrists, I thought we had settled that if I didn't slit your throat you wouldn't slit mine," **I say resting in a crease between two rocks. He smiled and shook his head,

"**But what of the others? They don't have the same pact as us," **he replied.

"**I feel defenceless?" **I say just as quickly trying to ignore the comment, **"What if someone attacked and you were all too busy playing with your shinny swords?" **

"**I promise to not forget about you if something does happen," **Esca ensured. I growled.

"**Easy said now," **I replied hotly. He shook his head and picked up one of the shields and placed it atop of me before ruffling my hair. I glared at him from under the locks of hair that had strayed onto my face and said, **"One day you'll want not have done that!" **

He shook his head and walked off to the fire. I caught Aulus's gaze on mine and I cringed as the long scar across the side of his face deepened as a smile cast shadows across his face.


	6. Chapter 5

Silence, for once it was peace and silence. Cold mist had started to fall away as the sun's rays of golden light sprayed across the land. Unfortunately I did not like this silence, it was a cold one, tension in the air filled it with the electricity of a dawn fight.

A bird call rang out calmly across the morning air and I shifted, trying to get my boot closer to Esca or Marcus so that I could warn them. One false move though…

Another call from the other side of the camp, closer to the thickets of the forest.

"**Esca!"** I hissed and kicked some dirt in his face. The shield on top of me was too heavy for me to push up. **"Esca!"** I hiss again and kick more dirt in his face. The embers of the fire had died down to a dark black glow and Galba snorted and rolled over next to them. **"Esca you bloody fool!" **I whisper again this time managing to kick a rock close to his mouth. He instantly placed a hand to his sword and sat up suddenly. I kicked his chest down and managed to push the shield off my chest. **"I've counted ten, now cut my bonds and give me my bow!" **I whisper into his ear. His eyes scanned around the forest as the silence hung heavier in the air. Even the trees did not move or whisper for the breeze had failed.

"**We have to wake the others," **he whispered back.

"**Give me my bow and arrow, please Esca!" **I say to him and his face turned to look at me. I pulled back slightly when I noticed how close our faces were.

"**Wake Marcus," **he said quietly as his eyes darted behind me. I growled and he grabbed hold of my waist, pressing me to his body. **"Make it look like you are starting the fire again," **he whispered into my ear. I pushed away from him and started towards the fire, gathering some of the wood left over and watched as it caught alight. With my foot I kicked Marcus on the shoulder. He grumbled and I hissed for him to be quiet.

"You don't want to wake the others," I say to him giving him a look before my eyes darted up into the trees. Another bird cry came out as I started the fire. The feeling of anticipation growing heavier in my stomach.

Slowly everyone had woken and we saddled the horses, all the while watching nervously at the trees like they were mocking us. Galba grunted when he found out I was the one who woke Marcus and Esca but left it at that. No one wanted to die.

"I don't like this," Aulus said mounting onto his horse and kept his hand close to his sword. A flash of red went past one of the tree and vanished almost as quickly as the dull red appeared.

"They know…" I whisper to myself and watched while Esca struggled with the black gelding. It was confusing why they didn't attack, maybe to see the level of skill? Maybe to torment fear before death? Maybe to mock us?

"You should ride with Marcus today," Esca said as he tried to calm the feared horse. Before I could complain a hand brought me up and onto his lap. I scowled and shifted in the saddle, my hands still bound.

**Nairthan's POV**

Romans. You could tell from first sight. The cold blooded murders. With them they had a woman; you could tell by the way she moved that she was tied at the wrist. Her movements were smooth and gentle, somewhat graceful as she rolled from under the shield towards one of the sleeping men. Her leg pulled her closer and kicked mud into his face and he woke abruptly. She was quick, to be sure, not many had noticed us this early into the hunt.

"**She's a Briton," **whispered Wolf next to me. Rugged brown hair fell over his thicker tree brown eyes, wild like a wolf's. In his dirty hand he held an arrow, poised and ready to fire.

"**Aye," **I reply and look over to watch as the man pulled her to his chest and whispered something in her ear. She hissed at him and set to work making a fire before saying something in fluent Roman. Rowan called out from the other side of the valley and Wolf called back a few moments later.

"**We'll attack tonight," **I tell him before running through the forest in a dash of dull red. I was curious about these Romans and this woman. Where did they find her?

Night was fast approaching and it cast dark shadows across the forest floor as the trees whispered to each other with gentle humming. The wounded Roman was working on sharpening his steel sword, muttering things to the others in the foreign language. He was slightly stocky and an exact replica of the other Roman.

"**Roman magic," **muttered Rowan who lay on the dead leaves next to me. The wounded Roman said something to the woman and she glared at him before standing and walking away from the fire. The Roman took hold of her wrist and pulled her roughly back and onto his lap. Her elbow went up, but he blocked it and twisted her wrist harder.

"**You want not have done that you bloody mongrel of a mutt!" **she spat angrily at him in Briton. Wolf chuckled but remained tense next to me.

"**Are the others ready?" **I say quietly to Rowan. He shifted and let out a long, low owl cry and got another in return. I nodded and watched while one of the smaller Romans stood placing a hand on a sword he had on his hip. He said something in Roman to the wounded one.

"**Just sing for him Bonnie," **he said in Briton and confusion arose among the three of us.

"**He's a Briton, what is he doing with the Romans?" **asked Wolf eagerly.

"**A slave most like," **replied Rowan who had a dart pipe close to his lips. He was going to give the cue for the fight being the eldest son. I was second in the blood line and then down so forth to the lesser sons of the tribe. Wolf was the last in line, but I favoured him to the other men. He was a lone wonderer when Rowan and I found him and brought him into the village. Both of us were young at the time, mayhaps a year older than ten and since our bond had grown stronger.

"**I ****WILL NOT ****song for such Roman filth!" **the woman spat angrily and thrashed around in the grip of the Roman. The slave said something and the wounded one spat on the ground next to his feet.

"**Rowan I think now is time," **I whisper watching as the scene unfolded. He didn't reply but placed his lips to the pipe and aimed, Wolf and I drew our bows each aiming at one.

"**You take the woman after you've taken your shot," **Rowan said sternly. I huffed but before I could protest the dart hit the wounded one and he dropped dead from the poison. Wolf and I sent our arrows and both of them hit the giant who was watching the forest.

Suddenly the others emerged from the forest and attacked, the slave picked up the woman and tossed her to tree before drawing his sword and fighting swiftly against Ruthian's oldest son. He was struck down quickly and I had little time to register much more as I broke into the forest of clashing metal. A spear sailed past my head and I found myself scarcely missing the swing of a Romans sword. I dodged before striking down into the flesh of the man's arm. My first thought was that the dead were walking, but then I remembered that the man had a replica. _Roman magic, _my mind cursed as the man grunted and swung his sword around.

"**Esca cut my bloody bonds!" **I heard the woman shout over the fighting.

"**Bonnie now is not the best of times!" **somewhere the slave replied as he cut down another one of the men.

"**All the more reason!" **she shouted back.

There was a thick clunk beside me as one of the Romans blocked with a shield. The small man I was fighting stuck quickly, swinging as he brought his steel down. I stepped to the side and attacked before the man parried and swung to my left. In a dance we fought. One of the Romans shouted out something and the man looked away. It was all I needed to strike him through the heart. He grunted before falling.

"**Nairthan!" **I heard Rowan shout out long and true. I looked up before blocking the attack made on me and dashed away to find the woman. She was trying to cut the rope around her wrists while her eyes watched the scene before her take place. When she saw me coming she pulled back and went into a fighting stance.

"**I mean no harm," **I say lifting my hands and walked closer. When I was within distance of her she lashed out, flicking her leg out she made me stumble forward and then she lifted her knee and a crack happened as she broke my nose.

"**Get your filthy little hands off me!" **she shouted as Wolf pulled her away from me. I staggered to a stand and held onto my nose as blood stained my hands. She growled and tried to attack Wolf, but he was larger and stronger than her.

"**I said I meant no harm," **I say managing a stifled laugh.

"**That's what they always say, then they put ropes on your hands and chains on your soul!" **she fired back kicking Wolf in the shins before cutting the rope with his sword and danced back. Swiftly she raced to where three men were on horses. A fourth mounted slowly, the giant. Somehow she managed to take hold of a sword and with ease killed two of the men on her way to the horse. In a fluid movement she jumped onto the rear of the slave's horse and the managed to gallop off through the trees.

"**Nairthan," **I heard Rowan growl. **"I told you to take care of the woman," **he continued shaking his head before shouting commands to the men. Burn the dead and continue on.

"**Seems like Rowan wants the woman," **Wolf said standing next to me and smiled shaking his head as he stared off in the direction they had gone.

"**Seems like you should take an interest in her Wolf, you have no woman in your bed," **I say nudging his shoulder before cracking my nose back into place. It hurt horrendously, but the deed needed to be done.

"**Nor do I need one, I have yours remember?" **he joked and I growled at him, tripping him so he stumbled forward and pushed against Torren.

"**Watch it Wolf," **Torren said angrily and sheathed the sword at his hip. His dark green eyes throwing the daggers he wished he could throw in real life. Wolf muttered something before throwing me a dirty look.

"**Bastard," **Wolf muttered under his breath as we started to jog after the escapees.

"**I warn you of Torren, don't get in his bad books Wolf," **I warn watching as Wolf shook it off and began to run faster. It was one of the ways he got his name, Wolf; he could run for days without rest.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Going to upload two chapters this time since I'm not going to be here tomorrow 'cause I'ma be very busy. I've got some filming to do so yeah.

Also thank you so much **LadyWallace **for being such an amazing reader. : ) and **Ultra Blue **for reviewing.

:) Enjoy!

**-Bonnie's POV-**

I put my shaky hands around Esca's waist and pushed my body closer to his. Under us the horse rolled forward in a gently, somewhat soothing canter that calmed my beating heart. I don't know what it was that made me feel so shaken, it wasn't that I had killed my first man, that was cursed years before. And in somewhat of a way I was angry with myself, with Esca. I was angry because his presence was calming me and in a way I felt safe with him.

I turned my head away and saw Calidus leaning heavily over the saddle; two arrows were produced from each shoulder like crows perched on death's shoulders. I also noticed the lack of three men, the twins and Rufia, the small man who often talked of home. _He'll be able to rest there now at least, _I think glumly.

"You are a good fighter," I heard Esca say quietly and I looked back to the brown head of hair in front of me.

"I have to be," I reply watching as he turned his head slightly to look at Calidus.

"When did you learn?" he continued as if to break the sound of nort but wind and the breathing of the men and horses. Behind us in the distance I could feel the chase continue.

"When I was a slave, for five years I was enlisted into the gladiator fights in Rome. They said I would have my freedom after that but I was sold to another man," I reply and brought my head down to rest on his back and tightened my grip around Esca's waist. "That's when I learnt no man can be trusted."

"We turn back Marcus," I heard Esca say angrily. "Calidus needs serious medical attention right now or he's going to die, there are three dead and an angry tribe after us!"

"Everyone knew that someone was going to die when we went on this quest, we can't go back without them if not for our honours sake, but for their lives!" Aulus retorted making me slightly confused. Who was the _'them'_?

"Aulus is right, I would die before we reached the wall and going back would do more harm than good. You have the girl, Bonnie… She knows the land, let her guide you if Esca wishes to return to Rome," Calidus said, his voice coming out pained and sore.

My hand slowly went to the cold dirt underneath my head. With my nails I dug into it and felt my body shake with a cold breeze of autumn air.

"I do not wish to go back to Rome," Esca replied quickly and with a sharp tone of anger.

"Then let us continue," Aulus said merrily as if nothing was out of place.

"Let us," Marcus replied sounding more reserved and a large hand landed on my hip. I twitched and sat up swiftly to see Marcus's face but inches from mine. Slowly I pushed away trying to avoid his warm brown eyes. "I'm afraid that we'll have to ask of your service," he said to me. I frowned and looked upon the others, Calidus was on the ground coughing up some more blood and Esca handed him some water.

"Are you afraid of the fact I might lead you astray, or the fact I do not want to be anywhere near you," I say looking back to him.

"If you hated us so much you would have stayed with your savages," Aulus said coldly. A low bird call sent long echoed amongst the trees and everyone but Calidus and Esca rose silently.

"Please just give me the gift of mercy," Calidus said his voice a hoarse whisper before he coughed up more blood. I turned away as the sound of steel broke the air, then in a swift motion the deed was done.

We saddled up and rode on.

We rode by day and most of the night when daring to as the storm loomed closer, the wisps of wind trailed closer now. I wasn't trusted enough to have Calidus's horse so the beast was silenced next to his dead master. That had ended three days past now.

The caves were closer than ever. I could feel them begging me to come closer, but even if I reached them how was I meant to excuse myself captive and walk away? That and my best chance was to stay with Esca and Marcus, the tribe men were coming closer with every breath. Whether they felt it or not, I'm not sure.

Night was now on us. Its cold grasp ripping the land and covering it with frost, the blood stained leaves tightening and curling over in protest. I wanted to do so as well, they had left many of the rucksacks behind in the haste to get away from the blood and steel and although I dare not complain, the cold was testing its limits with me.

The three of them were talking in hushed tones, dark and only faintly seen through the dull black that scarred my vision. I could hear Esca's voice though. It was close and comforting; to know that he was what had really saved me… that was the only reason why. _Or so you tell yourself, _a voice in my head told me. I scowled at it and pulled the hide closer to my body not caring if a fight broke free I would be disadvantaged.

"…Gurgh," I heard Aulus say angrily with a raised voice. I pulled away from the group and closer to a rock the blocked the wind.

"Aulus!" Marcus said in attempt to calm the man down, before I knew what he was doing a rough hand took hold of my arm and pulled me towards the others. Esca rose stiffly,

"Leave her be Aulus," he said a hand coming close to the sword at his hip. I cursed the cold for dulling my mind and if I had tempted the word more so a gust of cold wind broke free and tossed my hair onto my back.

"**What's going on?" **I say feeling doozy, it was so unnatural for such a reaction, I was meant to be strong, I was meant to be aware, I was meant to be! But here I was almost asleep, like someone had drugged me.

"**Just be quiet Bonnie," **Esca replied looking at me, he seemed concerned. Aulus shook me roughly and I staggered forward two steps before staggering back another two, then his rough hand rested on my waist and a sudden rush of fear flushed through my body.

"Why not? The Briton girl's a whore anyway!" Aulus said angrily and the hand trailed up to my chest. I tried to push him away but I felt a sharp backhand that woke me up. I took a sharp intake of cold air before going to flick my heel around and trip him, but he was quick to register and tossed me onto a hard rock like I was nothing but a rag doll. I grunted and turned, trying to escape his attempts. I looked to Esca pleadingly, but he had already moved, while Marcus tried to reason with the two men Esca dashed in between Aulus and I and stood in fighting stance.

"Aulus I said leave her be!" Esca repeated and drew his sword. Marcus growled at him, but Aulus just laughed.

"The slave loves the savage!" Aulus said and his laughter boomed across the walls. I tensed and observed that Esca did also.

"Aulus come on, we're all tired and this is the last thing we need," Marcus said breaking the awkward silence. I wasn't sure if they could hear my fast beating heart, it felt like it was trying to break free from my ribcage and fly away.

Aulus grunted and pushed away from Marcus's hand that was placed on his shoulder. He quickly stalked off into the night leaving three of us. Slowly Esca sheathed his sword and relaxed slightly. I kept my hold of the rock wall and watched the two men before me taking another deep breath.

"**What did he mean by **_**the slave loves the savage**_**?" **I whisper pushing the hide closer to my chin. Esca was watching the night sky; he'd been doing so for a long while now when everyone else was cast into the realm of dreams. Slowly he rolled his head and looked at me, dusk blue eyes the shimmered slightly in the sky night light.

"**Nothing," **Esca replied looking back to the sky almost saddened, **"Forget it." **There was a long silence after he said that. It seemed as if the stars had captured our voices.

"**Do you know their names?" **I whisper again, I wanted to hear him speak more.

"**My mother use to teach me and my brothers at night, she use to say they were many tales for each one… You see the stars there that look like a broken rock?" **he said lifting his finger to point at the sky. I moved closer to him and nodded.

"**I see them yes," **I reply and turned to look at his face.

"**My mother once told us the story of Deirdre; she was a young woman and the most beautiful of all the land. She was meant to marry the King Conchobhar, he wasn't such a nice guy," **Esca started turning to look at me briefly. **"When one day in their castle she fell in love with a young common folk man named Naoise and together they fled to the further reaches of the country to escape the King. Of cause the King was furious at Deirdre for shaming him so he had all the country look for them offering coin for each of their heads," **Esca continued pausing for a moment and looked at the stars. **"The King offered to spare Naoise's life if he returned his fiancé, but Naoise loved Deirdre so much that the thought of leaving her hurt him more than death. So the couple lived on the run for years, through winters cold and through summers hot until one day Deirdre fell horribly sick and needed a doctor. Naoise knowing that the only cure could be found in the King's city went despite the risks. Before Deirdre woke the King had Naoise killed." **He paused for another moment before turning to look me in the eye, **"When Deirdre was forced to live with Conchobhar she was so grief-stricken that no one could make her smile and she often cursed the King whilst she sat alone in her chambers. After a week she took her own life by striking her head against a rock… when they found her it had broken in two." **

"**It's a sad tale," **I whisper and force my eyes away from his and pulled the hide closer to my body. When I looked back he seemed on the verge of asking something, but quickly restrained against it. **"You're brave Esca… Very brave, sometimes I wish I had that courage," **I say voicing my thoughts and winced when I realised I had.

"**Says the woman who lives out here alone, fought off a bunch of angry Romans and killed skilled men in battle? I do not think I am as brave as you," **he said and I looked up into his eyes. I realised how close we were and something down in my gut churned slightly, I felt odd, almost like butterflies were let loose in my chest.

"**I live out here because I have to; because of it I am lonely. Fighting is something I curse, I hate blood, I hate death… Too many have ended their life too early on the blade of steel, but I rather it them than me. I'm not brave Esca. I'm cold and alone in a dangerous world where I can trust no one, you are the only man I've ever known other than my father who has shown any sign of respect or been courteous towards me. I'm not brave, I'm broken," **I whisper feeling tears on the verge of spilling. He lifted his hand to my face and let his thumb trail across my check softly, his eyes locking onto mine.

"**You don't have to be cold or alone," **he said quietly and I was caught within his words. Something strummed across my heart like a guitar and I pulled away, feeling the only emotion I knew how to convey around men, anger.

"**You're right, I have a wolf and a horse, the trees talk in the wind and animal hides bring warmth as well as fire. I don't have to be cold or alone," **I say rolling over and taking a dark breath of the cold night air.

"**Good night Bonnie," **I heard him whisper sweetly and my heart pulled, but I was still angry so I remained silent.

**A/N:**

Okay one last thing, the story that Esca tells is a little revamped and edited by me, but I read in a book somewhere about Ancient Celtic tales and that was one of them.

See I do try and get it right, haha.

Okay going now! : )


	8. Chapter 7

**-Wolf's POV-**

I reached the group faster than the others, Nairthan and I that was. Rowan would have wanted us to head back, but I wanted to watch the woman sleep a little longer. She was dazed off and her deep regular breaths made her chest rise and fall and a thick cascade of red hair tumbled around her small pale face. She seemed almost delicate, it was hard to believe that she had broken Nairthan's nose and killed two men quickly and simply. _Dangerous, deadly, beautiful…_ Her eyes suddenly snapped open and fell right on mine. Violent green eyes like the pine trees in the thicket of winter's snow. Nairthan was quicker to act than me, his dagger already at the throat of the Roman leader; I rose and dared a dance closer to the woman, my sword at her throat as she watched not moving. Her eyes cold and threatening, but she didn't move.

"**Who are you?" **she whispered instead as I sat atop of her. I could hear the other gaining closer now.

"**My name is Wolf," **I reply watching her look behind me.

"**Please don't hurt Esca or the leader," **she whispered swallowing. I tilted my head slightly to the left and she continued, **"They're good men,"**

"**What about the third?" **

"**A total arse," **she said bluntly and I chuckled.

"**I'll see what I can do for you…"**

"**Bonnie," **she replied smiling sweetly. _Dangerous, deadly, beautiful and with the sweetest smile. Maybe I will have to rethink what Nairthan said. _

The others arrived and I saw Rowan shake his head at Nairthan, he must have knocked out the 'arse' and the one named Esca because they lay crumpled and unconscious on the floor.

"**We should keep the men Rowan, Ceisce needs the company and maybe some of her own people could make her spirit a little lighter," **I call out as Rowan came to a stop in front of the Roman leader. He struggled slightly, but Nairthan held the dagger tighter to his throat and silenced the movements.

Rowan look over to me and then below my waist where Bonnie stayed still on the ground. His head tilted to the side and a flare captured curiosity in his eye.

"**What's her name?" **he asked bending low to look upon her face.

"**Bonnie," **she replied calmly.

"**You killed two of my good men; fellow brothers… tell me now why I shouldn't slit your throat?" **Rowan replied his voice calm and cold. She looked him in the eyes and took in a breath of air and then looked away to the sky.

"**A storm is coming, is it not?" **she said before looking back to him, **"I'll tell you why you shouldn't kill me or these men before you, because skill has its use here doesn't it? Esca is a Briton; the Roman is a hard worker, I fight just as well as any of them," **her voice trailed off before taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes. Rowan nodded and pushed my shoulder,

"**Wolf," **

"**Yes," **I reply eagerly.

"**Make sure the girl doesn't get into trouble, do what you want with her, just as long as she doesn't stab anyone or get in the way I don't care," **Rowan said and went to look at the horses, shouting orders to some of the other men who scurried away to do the deeds. I looked back down to Bonnie who took in another deep breath and then opened her eyes to look into mine. Beside us the other Briton named Esca started wake, dimly he struggled for a moment and Bonnie turned her head to watch him. After a moment when he had risen onto his two feet he raised his hands in surrender. Slowly he said something in Roman to the man, but Bonnie replied and his gaze went to hers. At first it looked like he might attempt to struggle once again but she said something quickly and he staggered for a moment before lifting his head.

"**Fine," **he replied coldly in Briton and she looked away sharply.

"**We move out!" **Rowan shouted and one of the Coorloo boys let out a war chant cry, a loud and short,

"**CaaaWEEE! CaaWEE!" **slowly it was brought up until most of the men cried it out. We were going home.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As I found out the three men were named Marcus, Esca and Aulus. Bonnie didn't speak very fondly of Aulus, but said the other two were true and strong men that were strong on honour. They were tied behind the horses and dragged or pressed forward towards the village. The direction they ran lead us past the caves and closer to the village so only a few days walk would be needed before we reached the village.

Night was the worse time, the few lone men who were yet to marry and even some of the married men had their eye on Bonnie. The way she walked though you could barely tell she cared, maybe she didn't, but something told me she was hiding her fear behind anger and strength.

"**You're scared," **I say to her as we sat further away from the fire and closer to the darkness of the forest. She looked up from the bowl of food before her and glared at me.

"**Am not," **she retorted fiercely and I laughed shaking my head. She frowned in confusion before looking away to where the captives were. Some of the men were laughing at them, poking and prodding at their skin and commenting on the scar beneath the two Romans chin.

"**It's okay to be afraid, sometimes it is good," **I say and she looked away from the men and back to her bowl not saying anything.

"**How did you come by the name Wolf?" **she asked after a long while changing the subject.

"**They say I was raised by the wolves,"**

"**They also say that a single man can walk on water but I have yet to meet him," **she replied quickly. I laughed and watched while her eyes lifted and watched almost of if this emotion was new to her.

"**True, keep it a secret then would you. I have a reputation to uphold," **I say and she finally smiled. I marked it as something I would have to achieve often despite the hard work; it was a small and delicate smile but ever so sweet. Sure enough though like glass it crumpled and shattered off her face and the sternness took its place as one of the Romans shouted out something. Her gaze turned back to look at the captives and I watched as the smaller of the three held his gaze with hers. **"Night is on us and it seems you have no hide to keep you warm," **I continue watching her gaze snap up.

"**A night in the cold I can withstand, do not worry about me," **she said as her eyes scanned the forest.

"**You don't have to be cold," **

"**My friend said the same thing," **she replied and then sat up and frowned as if she had caught herself out in somewhat of a way.

She opened her mouth to say something else but it was caught off by Nairthan who swung down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder,

"**Wolf my brother I would keep your lass close at hand tonight, the men a weary and in need of some excitement. It seems your Bonnie here is the talk of the camp." **

She pushed his arm off her shoulder and went to stand but Nairthan pulled her back down again and this time into his lap.

"**Nairthan leave her be," **I say and sigh. She thrashed a bit, but didn't lash out. He only laughed and let his hands fall onto her waist, that's when she froze momentarily before letting out a low and slightly savage hiss. He lifted his hands and she stood quickly and stormed off towards the captives. Nairthan shook his head and then said,

"**Now there is thrice as much reason to keep her close," **Nairthan said smiling and picking at the food she left.

"**What do you mean?" **I ask feeling something close to Naïve. I guess it was when it came to women.

"**She's not use to a man's touch and that can only mean one thing," **he said lifting his eyebrows and grinning. I felt a blush creep onto my face and I lowered my head to hide it from him.

**_Bonnie's POV_**

"Are you okay?" Esca asked while I came to as stop next to him, I slid in next to him and Marcus and felt safer. It was unusual, that the ones who took me captive in the first place made me feel safe. _A false sense of security, they always strike when you think your safe, then it hurts thrice as much more, _I think angrily.

"I'm fine Esca," I reply quickly taking a shaky breath of air in through my lungs and tried to ignore the taunts coming from the men around the fire.

"You're shaking," he continued and I felt his hand brush against my hand.

"I'm cold, that's all," I reply quickly and pulled it away to fold them around my legs that I wrapped close to my chest. Marcus and Aulus were both asleep, cast into a slumber of sorts. I was slightly gladdened by the fact, it meant Esca and I could talk. "Thank you," I whisper slowly and inch by inch let myself lean on his shoulder, taking uneven breaths as my heart beat faster, almost as if this motion might stir a beast inside him and tear me apart. I feared what he might say or do after it.

"What for?" he asked and I looked up at his face. It had dirt caked around the edges and a cut hung above the top of his eyebrow.

"For this, nothing less and nothing more," I reply and touch his shoulder. Slowly I closed my eyes and let my heart rest. When I was on the verge of slumber three words passed quietly through my ears.

"**Sleep well Bonnie."**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

Okay so if you guys won't quite pick up on this yet because I don't think I've mentioned the two ways of spelling Cisce's name.

'_**Ceisce'**_is the Briton's version of _'Cisce'_ which is the Roman's version.

It is pronounced as Ke-A-Ce

I've officially just made it up : ) Because I don't have time to do a little more research for Roman/Briton Names in that era.

Thanks as always for the love, it's amazing and I have to thank you all : )

Madi

By the time the sun was high in the sky we reached their village. It was nestled at the edge of a valley, the back surrounded by the thickest forest and at the front wide plains of grass danced with the wind. I smiled a slight at the sight of the small children running up to meet their brothers or fathers. It seemed peaceful and untouched by the rest of the world, by that I mean the Romans.

"**Rowan! Nairthan! My sons, how we've long waited for your return," **beamed an elderly man, maybe no older than early fifties. Grey hair had thinned on his head and his skin was frail and spotted, but he had piercing blue eyes. Wolf placed a hand on my shoulder when I came to a stop next to Esca, that false sense of security hitting me again so I straightened my shoulders and squared my chin.

"**Father," **they both said and bowed their heads respectfully. **"We brought captives for Ceisce a woman and three men, two of them are Romans, but the third is a Briton, a slave…"**

"**He's no slave," **I say loudly and watch as eyes fell on me, a daunting feeling, but I kept my gaze even and my hands by my side.

"**The woman speaks our language?" **The old man said looking at me with those cold blue eyes.

"**Yes, she is a Briton," **Rowan said looking back at me momentarily.

"**What are two Britons doing with two Romans this far north of their precious wall?" **The older man questioned uneasily.

"**The woman is our captive, we took her because we needed to know the land," **Esca said loudly and I tensed, feeling an anger starting to arise. Was that all I was? A captive to the captives?

"**She's not your captive anymore," **I heard Wolf say behind me his hand squeezing my shoulder and I pushed it away.

"**Interesting… put them with the others we need to talk," **the old man said and flung his arm in the direction of some small huts like he was swatting a fly away from his face. Wolf pushed me closer to the tent before the old man frowned and shook his head, **"Her as well boy, she's not your woman!" **

"**Wolf claimed her," **Nairthan said quickly in defence of his friend.

"**I am NO one's woman," **I say angrily and the old man laughed shaking his head. Somewhere deep down I felt a sense of warning and goosebumps tickled across my skin.

"**Then let us at least share my tent Alun," **Wolf said and the man shook his head.

"**No Wolf! I need to talk to you, leave her with the other men!" **The old man spat and growled hunching over and disappearing into his tent.

"**I… I'm sorry I have to… well… I'll stop by later to…"**

"**WOLF! NOW!" **Wolf was cut off and he gave an apologetic smile before dashing into the tent swiftly. A rough hand pulled on my arm and shoved me through the village. I growled and tried to pull away from the man's grasp, he was large, maybe six and a half, standing at least a head above everyone else, even Marcus, and I thought he was tall…

The man laughed at my attempts and lifted me up and growled in a deep, rough and battle warn voice,

"**They call me Tyr."**

"**Nice to know, now let me go!" **I reply and he let me drop to the ground but kept his large hand on my arm. The women of the village were either watching intently or trying to not seem so obvious when watching us. I growled and looked over to Marcus and Esca. Somehow I caught Marcus's eyes and he said,

"What's going on?"

"**Be quiet you Roman!" **spat one of the men, also as tall as Marcus before striking him across the face.

"**He just wants to know what's going on!" **I say angrily frowning at the man.

"**Be quiet woman! You'll have your own turn to kick and scream soon enough when the old man gets tired of the men's demands!" **The Briton said and I pulled back feeling that warning in my gut rise and scream at me to be quiet.

"**Shut up Odell, the woman's Wolf's captive," **Tyr said pushing me and then yanking me back with his hand. I hissed and growled slightly, but bit down on my tongue to keep silence.

"**Like I fear the little runt," **replied Odell gruffly.

"**You should, the boy's wild and Alun's sons favour him," **Tyr replied and shoved us into a small hut. Before I could turn around and get a last look of the village the door was slammed and the sound of a heavy wooden plant fell closing any hope of escape. I growled and pushed up against a corner and looked over to see Aulus watching me, the scar seemed to deepen as a smile sprayed across his face. I shuddered and brought my legs to my chest. I had the horrible feeling sitting close in my stomach and it seemed on the verge of escaping and breaking my composure. The only thing stopping it was the men before me… and Aulus's smile.

"What were they saying?" Marcus asked turning to Esca and I. I looked away and down at the dirt floor that had several animal hides scattered across to cover the ground. Esca growled and to my surprise he struck the door angrily. I jumped slightly and focused harder on the ground, pretending to not notice anything.

"It seems we're going to be here for a while," Esca said with an angry sigh and sat down in between Aulus and I. There was a heavy silence and then Marcus said,

"There must be a way to get out of here," and stood up.

"There's not Marcus," I say taking in a deep breath.

"What if we dig our way out and then at night we make a run for it?" he said motioning to the dirt floor.

"They have dogs," I say.

"We have horses," Marcus persisted.

"Marcus they'll most likely eat them," Esca said shaking his head, "Bonnie's right, we can't outrun them or their dogs."

"We could try, Esca we need to finish this mission quickly! Time's running out," Marcus said and then turned to Aulus. "You must believe there's a way out! Bonnie could help us," he continued and I looked up.

"And what could Bonnie do?" I say tilting my head slightly almost feeling disgusted with the answer I knew was on the tip of his tongue. He stopped and shook his head,

"I didn't mean it like…"

"It's not the men don't look at her," Aulus said breaking Marcus off.

"I didn't mean it like that Aulus," Marcus said and I growled at them before turning away.

"You're all the same!" I spat angrily looking over my shoulder and glaring at them, "You men have nothing but one vile thing on your mind all the time and if it isn't blood or glory it is women and a bed!" I continue before folding my arms and tried to block out their voices. Eventually it died down and they were silent and then the shadows grew longer and the cold returned to my body. The voices of the village bustle also downed until crickets could be heard through the enchanting whisper of the grass plains as the waves washed onto the forest who sung to the night birds. And finally a gentle hum of heavy breathing a slight snore from Aulus signalled that the men were asleep.

I sighed and turned around, freezing like a child caught in the light of the full moon. Wolf was standing at the doorway watching quietly.

"**Come with me," **he whispered and gently held out his hand for me. I frowned and looked at Esca and Marcus, they seemed both asleep.

"**Your tribe chief doesn't seem too happy with the concept of me being around you," **I reply quietly.

"**Does it matter?"**

"**Not for me, but for you," **I say watching a smile come onto his face.

"**Then come, I want to show you something," **he said motioning for me to come with him. I frowned and looked back down at the sleeping men. A small voice in me told me that I should stay, but a stronger one said that they were only after one thing and that I should leave them. Slowly I rose and walked forward watching Wolf smile grow and he took my hand as we ran out into the night air.

**-Wolf's POV-**

Bonnie's eyes grew large as she gazed out over the moonlit plains of rolling grass and her body self-consciously drew closer to mine. I smiled and squeezed her hand,

"**It's beautiful," **she whispered taking in the details with her deep green eyes, they sparkled slightly in the full moon and I felt the urge to kiss her. In all her beauty she had captured me in a trance within a few nights, the quick flare of anger that she had and the skill she possessed… she was perfect for me.

"**Not as beautiful as you," **I say and she tensed before pulling away her body and straightened her jaw. I frowned and moved to push away a lock of hair that had strayed past her face. She looked away sharply and let go of my hand as if afraid by the movement.

"**Please don't," **she said taking in a deep breath before shaking her head and turned to leave. I grabbed her shoulder and felt how tense she was,

"**Bonnie you don't have to worry around me," **I say and her eyes snapped up to mine. They were so violently green and somewhat savage, like a feral cat that was abused by children until it was about to snap, but the beauty remained in them somewhere deep down. **"I think I love you Bonnie, I don't want to hurt you," **I continue as if needing an explanation. She stepped back and frowned before her fierce words stung me.

"**I don't know you Wolf, and you don't know me! I do not need your confessions." **With that she turned and walked back to the hut where the other captives were. I sighed and watched while Torren pushed her back inside and shook his head at me.

**Bonnie's POV**

"I'm sorry," I say in a hushed tone when I stumbled on Esca who was half asleep. I quickly pushed away but he gently brought a hand up and touched the small of my back and kept me close to him with simply that gentle touch.

"Are you okay, what's wrong?" he said looking at me sympathetically and then tensed, "No one hurt you did they?" he continued looking stern. I shook my head and realised only just that I was on the verge of tears and that slowly they spilled from my eyes.

"No, no one hurt me Esca… I… I just…" I sigh and rip my gaze from his and to the hide he was sleeping on. Somehow he had fallen asleep sitting up and I rested close between the crest of his legs.

"It's okay then," he said and pushed away a tear with his thumb and my gaze wondered up to his. Slowly I nodded,

"It's okay then," I repeated taking in a shaky breath. "Everything is fine," I repeat ignoring the voice in my head, drilling the warning of false security and just gave into it. "I just can't feel safe; it's been so long Esca and I am growing weary and tired of playing the hard card. I tired of being alert and I am growing tired of being lonely," I say opening my eyes and looking at him. Why of all people was I confessing this to him? Moments ago Wolf confessed his love for me, but although his wild eyes captured the light of the moon and I wished that he would take me away and kiss me, and love me… I felt the automatic defence rip through me and raised the gates to hide behind the wall of anger. And now I was complaining about how I was lonely to Esca whilst I sat on his lap and had my body pressed to his. I went to move but he pushed gently, ever so gently, on my back with the arm he had wrapped around me and let myself effortlessly stay.

**-Esca's POV-**

"Not everyone can stay strong forever, even the hardest battle warn warriors have to rest their eyes and find comfort with someone they trust sometimes, even if it is just for a night," I say looking into her green eyes that were still slightly watery from her silent tears. Her pink lips were parted ever so slightly in a small _o _and slowly her eyes trailed across my face as if seeing it for the first time. Her eyes showing fascination and a naïve feel to it before they snapped back up into mine and looked like a startled child's after a nightmare captured their dreams. She was beautiful. I couldn't help but feel a pull to her, but I didn't want to scare her either.

"You're wise Esca," she said quietly and looked down to my chest and placed her hands at my shoulders. Slowly, as if unsure she leant down and placed her head on my chest and listened to my fast racing heartbeat. I became severally conscious of how fast it was beating while she sat there and listened. "I think I trust you," she continued and moved her hand to rest on the back of my neck, her small and delicate hands sending chills down my spine and goosebumps across my arms.

"Do you sing?" I find myself asking, and lifted a hand to touch the back of her hair.

"When I was a child my mother taught me songs," she said sadly.

"What happened to them?" I ask and her grip tightened on my shoulder before she took a deep breath and said,

"The Romans came at sunset with the sun behind them and upwind so our dogs couldn't smell them and our eyes couldn't see them. They slaughtered everyman and child they could find, me and my brother were playing in the fields with mother when they came… they raped her in front of us until she was bloody and limp before slitting her throat so she wouldn't breathe again. Father came at the last moment and I watched as they killed him and then they brought us with ten others back to Rome. For five years I didn't see my brother, and then when I turned ten and he was no older than elven they sent him into the gladiator fights. He died with his first fight… they made me watch…" she said and then lifted her watery eyes that had turned a hard as steel and said, "I hated them for it. Never will I forget how cold a person can be, but never will I understand why." With that she bowed her head and left it on my chest.

"They killed my parents too," I say after a long silence. "We knew they were coming and in the midst of the fight my mother kneeled before my father and he slit her throat because he knew what they would do to her… They killed my younger brothers, no older than thirteen and ten, and my father fell in battle. With the few of us that lived they sold into slavery and with the women…" I paused. She knew what happened; it was the same with every tragic story.

"I'm sorry to hear," she whispered taking a shaky breath and her hand clenched the shirt I wore. A deep silence took us and she slowly relaxed her body until her breaths came out in a more rhythmic fashion and it seemed that slumber had taken her. I gently lifted an animal hide, most likely wolf because of its softness, and draped it over the two of us.

Morning came and left, with it the afternoon and slowly through the full silence of the day night overtook us. Someone left us food and permitted us to walk around the village for a few minutes and go for a piss before we were ushered back into the hut; all the while Bonnie stayed close to me and kept her eyes distanced on at the ground as some of the men shouted taunts and bets at her.

"**Come on girlie, give us a little fun. I promise to make it worth your while," **a brute shouted at her and she stiffened slightly but kept her eyes on the ground.

Night came and when the others had drifted to sleep Bonnie crawled closer, still seemingly unsure, it was the heavy of night.

"Esca?" she whispered and I murmured and 'yes'. "Do you mind if I sleep with you?... it's cold that's all," she said pausing before quickly saying the second part.

"I don't mind," I say smiling at her quiet excuse. It really was an excuse; she was given a second hide that was both thicker and softer than ours by the one she called Wolf.

"Esca?" she said curling close to my chest and I put an arm protectively around her, it seemed like hot liquid that she instantly relaxed, but her breathing was still a slight unsteady as if unsure, or not use to having contact with others.

"Yes?" I reply again before looking at her. She was fiddling with my shirt, keeping her eyes glued to the spot.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" she said so quietly and slightly unsure I wasn't at first sure that was what she said. "Have you know… ever been with one?" she said again not looking me in the eyes.

"Ahh…" I say completely unsure how to go by this. Do I tell her the truth, that yes I'd been with many and possibly scare her away from me, or lie and seem like a fool. "Yes, I have," I settle with and before I could ask her why she said that she said,

"Did you love them, or were they whores?"

"I didn't _love_ them, but they weren't whores. What brought this on?" I say and she stiffened and looked further down. After a long moment I thought she wasn't going to reply but then she whispered,

"I'm scared Esca… I'm no virgin, but I'm still scared…" I frowned and put my arms around her shoulders feeling her shiver slightly and then put and arm around my torso and held me close to her, like a child might a teddy-bear.

"What of?" I say and then almost slapped myself across the face for being so stupid, the reason was right there, unsaid but there.

"I've never felt love, I'm afraid I'll never have it… I'm afraid I won't be able to remember what it feels like," she said taking me by shock before looking up into my dazed eyes. After a moment she shook her head, "I'm stupid, so stupid!" she muttered and went to move away but I took hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"You're not stupid Bonnie," I say and saw a familiar anger come back on her face but her eyes warmed slightly.

"What kind of person talks to their captor like this? What kind of sane person!" she said going to move away and I felt her slipping through my fingers again.

"You're not my captive," I say quickly and maybe a little too loud because there was a grunt from Marcus as he rolled over. It made Bonnie stay still in her tracks and allowed me to touch her arm. "You never were," I continue and she stayed still, letting me trail my finger softly up her arm and across her shoulders to where the thick, burnt autumn, auburn hair cascaded down her back in loose ringlets. Gently I pushed the hair to one side and touch the back of her neck feeling her shiver under my touch.

She whispered something unheard and I chose to forget the murmur.

"What do you call love Esca?" she whispered turning her head to look at me.

"Love is not being able to let go." she looked hard into my eyes for a long moment before nodding and lying down where she was and fell into slumber.


	10. Chapter 9

**-Bonnie's POV-**

There was a long chilling howl at the midst of a misty morning, unsteady I felt Esca shoot up into a sitting position and found myself tumble to the ground. I must have fallen asleep on his chest again.

"**Bonnie I'm so sorry," **he said quickly and leant down to touch my face. I smiled quietly and brushed it off,

"**Don't worry about it Esca," **I say stiffening when a chorus of barks and howls broke the air. Suddenly the bustle of the village awoke and men started to shout orders for battle.

"What's going on?" Marcus said standing and touching where his sword would have been.

"Be quiet or they'll kill you. I think it's another tribe," I say to him with a hushed voice. Slowly Aulus peaked out from the cut in the hut, a small slit not even penetrable by the smallest arrow head.

"I can't see anything, there's too many people running past," Aulus said with a grunt before sliding down the hut wall and looked to me. His face had covered with rough whiskers and formed the starting of a beard a lot like the others; none of the tribesmen trusted a knife with us, even Esca, a Briton. They muttered words of us traitors, calling us vermin and other things. It wasn't like I was not use to these words; I'd heard my fair share when I use to fight in with the gladiators'. Those were dark times with dark creatures…

"**It doesn't sound like another tribe…" **Esca said to me and I looked up from my thoughts to his blue eyes. Slowly I strained my ears and heard a distant chant, a slow rhythmic beat low and heart thumping.

"**Bonnie!" **I jumped and turned suddenly to see Wolf standing at the open doorway with eager eyes. **"Bonnie you have to come now," **he continued holding out his hand. I frowned,

"**What for?" **I ask suspiciously.

"**We have to leave now! Before the others notice," **he continued sounding urgent and almost fearful; his wild brown eyes sparkled and twisted like a dance as his ragged brown hair tossed across his face. A thick wave of smoke rode in on the breeze and Aulus coughed.

I turned to look at Esca and then Marcus who seemed unsure on what was happening, but concerned.

'**Not without them," **I say feeling my eyes fall back on Esca's. It was a horrible habit that had started to occur more often of late.

"**They'll slow us down," **Wolf growled and looked behind him quickly.

"**I don't go without them," **

"**They'll kill you! Not after they hurt you, they're not sweet innocent tribesmen Bonnie, they're savages! We need to go," **Wolf said grabbing my arm and tugged me towards the door. I shook my head and dug my heels into the ground.

"**Not without Esca and Marcus! They've been more than fair to me," **I insist angrily. He growled and looked from me to the three standing cautiously behind, most likely looking very intimidating. Somewhere deep down the words formed on my lips before I knew what I was doing. **"For a kiss you take them."**

His gaze shot up to mine and something flickered across his eyes before he tilted his head. Another howl rang out and he grabbed my arm,

"**They come in silence!" **

There were a few cries, screams, but slowly the bloody fighting behind us had disappeared to a dull murmur and then just a whisper amongst the trees. Wolf kept a steady pace, but Aulus was panting heavily and often stumbled over a loose tree root.

"**We have to keep going, leave him!" **Wolf said when the three of us stopped to let him get his breath back. Although Aulus didn't know what Wolf was saying, the tone of voice was enough to prove the point.

"**We don't go without all of them," **I say glaring at Wolf before looking back to Marcus who was helping the man up. Aulus's breath was sharp raspy intakes, too quick for any good to be of it.

"**They'll come and kill us if we don't move!" **Wolf said grabbing onto my wrist and pulled me.

"**Let me go!" **I say angrily and go to kick my foot around to flip him on his back, but Wolf predicted it and blocked it before blocking my elbow aimed for his head. He snarled and I caught the gaze of his wild brown eyes,

"**I'm not going to let them kill you over a man who can't keep his pace!" **Wolf said angrily and pulled me forward.

"**Leave her Wolf! You're hurting her," **I heard Esca say loudly from close by. Wolf paused and Aulus's raspy breaths and the distant breeze was all that could be heard. Wolf then turned, half dragging me with him to face Esca who stood half a head smaller than him. Esca's gaze didn't waver as he store down the large, wild man in front of him. **"Leave her be," **Esca said again and Wolf slowly let my wrist go and then shoved me forward to Esca who protectively wrapped his arms around me. I was angry though so I pushed them away; Wolf snarled and pushed past the two of us to where Marcus and Aulus stood. In a swift flash of steel and blood Aulus grunted and the raspy breaths vanished as he fell to the ground.

"What! Hay! HAY LOOK AT ME!" Shouted Marcus angrily but before Wolf could flick his wrist around and attack the unarmed Marcus I jumped in front of him and glared at Wolf.

"Be quiet Marcus," I say sternly not shifting my gaze from those wild brown eyes with a hint of melted caramel. Wolf glared and flinched forward as if testing loyalty.

"He just killed Aulus and you're telling me to be quiet!" Marcus said angrily. Wolf snickered and lifted his upper lip as he bared his sharp canines.

"**You tell your Roman that if he can't keep the pace then he'll have the same fate," **said Wolf angrily pointing to Aulus who lay dead on the earth. I nodded and Esca repeated what Wolf said to Marcus in Roman before we started to run again.

"Are you okay?" Esca whispered to me quietly as we ran behind Wolf.

"I'm fine," I say quickly wanting not to feel so safe around this man. It was dulling my nerves, making me less aware.

He nodded and left it at that as we ran in silence.

We rested with no fire this night. The moon covered in dark black clouds as the breeze picked up, shifting the temperature so we were all shivering quietly. Wolf didn't seem to notice the cold as much as us, subconsciously I felt myself shaking, but the cold didn't bite me as hard.

Supper was a small bit of salted and dried beef with Gumba roots. Wolf had a thick red paste that he was applying to the tip of his arrows with skill. He hadn't trusted any of us with a weapon as of yet and we were still on edge. I guess Marcus most of all, he didn't speak the language and relied on Esca like a blind man might his hound. Not that Esca was a hound, if anything Wolf was the beast. I didn't trust him, he'd hurt me and I'd hidden it with anger, but the bruises were forming on my wrist thicker and black like the clouds.

"**There's a storm coming," **he muttered and looked up at me. I ducked my gaze and glared angrily at the floor. Silence happened again, thick with anticipation? Confusion? Unknown. **"Did I hurt you?" **he asked and looked down to where I held my wrist tenderly.

"**What do you think Wolf? I'm no rag doll am I!" **I say angrily and shake my head, pressing closer to Esca and Marcus who sat either side of me. Wolf growled and threw his arrows on the ground before standing and storming off.

Marcus gave me a questioning look and I simply said,

"He's like a bloody two year old!" Esca chuckled to himself and muttered a sorry when I glared at him, but eventually the three of us all started laughing. Somehow, it was highly infectious… I liked it.

A few minutes later Wolf came back, still angry, but calmed. He sighed and shook his head, setting to work on more wooden arrow shafts.

"**Sing," **he said and I frowned. **"Can you sing, **_**please,**_**" **he repeated looking up at me. I growled and folded my arms until he looked like a little kid who was angry at a toy for not working. **"I said please!" **he said angrily.

"**Fine!" **I reply and sat up a little. **"But it's in Roman," **

"**Burghrr!" **he spat and shook his head in disgust. I chuckled before clearing my throat.

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound..."

I shifted awkwardly and didn't look up from the ground. Mother had taught me that song before they came, and they did what they did and they took what they'd taken… Leaving me with a faint memory, a song, and some serious trust issues.

"It's beautiful," said Marcus quietly, swimming in his heavy thoughts as well. I took in a deep shaky breath before closing my eyes and leaning against Esca's shoulder gently. His scent was familiar, a warming to the cold night.

**Esca's POV**

Slowly I heard Bonnie drift asleep on my shoulder, I didn't mind the numbing feeling that spread across my arm from her weight, she was warm as well. I couldn't help but smirk at Wolf as he glared at Marcus and I.

"Who's the Roman family we have to save?" I say to Marcus after a while, it seemed down to just him and I like the last time.

"Uncle only wants Cisce," Marcus said taking a deep breath and looked up into the trees. "She's one of his friend's cousins," he continued. Wolf was watching carefully as if trying to understand anything from his words.

"**They're going to sacrifice her to Rowan when he's crowned the new tribe leader," **Wolf said cutting at a branch before throwing it away and putting the dagger in his boot.

"**You speak Roman?" **I ask suspiciously.

"**No, but you're talking about Ceise. We took her and three others last moons turn," **Wolf said looking around like he couldn't stay still for long.

"**Where are the others? Is she still alive?" **I ask and turned to Marcus as he asked,

"What are you talking about Esca. What did he say?"

"They have Cisceat their village," I say and watched his eyes catch alight and I realised how it was a bad thing. Not that I didn't mind running head into an unknown village looking for a bunch of noisy Romans who wouldn't be able to outrun any of the hunters or warriors, it would mean Bonnie would be dragged along with us, or left with Wolf.

"**We've killed one, the man and the other woman was given to the gods before our hunting trip. Ceisce is the only one who lives now… until Rowan is tribe leader that is," **Wolf said and his eyes darted down to the sleeping Bonnie. Slowly she curled over and pressed her head into the crook of my collarbone and mumbled something as well as wrapping her arms around mine. I looked up from her to Wolf who was watching enviously. **"You can go back but you'll die and Bonnie doesn't go with you," **he continued and glared at Marcus before leaning back against the tree.

"**I wouldn't want her to come with us," **I say and he nodded.

"**Good. Now sleep," **he said roughly and touched the sword at his hip as if to prove a point of who was boss. I nodded and tried to relax after a while I put an arm around Bonnie and then sleep came quicker.

))((()))((()))((())))(((()))(((())))((()))((

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! Okay, so basically wrote the Authors Note to tell you, I, unfortunately, don't own or have written that lovely song Bonnie sung. It's called **_Safe and Sound _**by Taylor Swift and my favourite version, or the only one I've listened to, is with The Civil Wars.**

**Made me almost cry when I first heard it. So defiantly try and check it out when you can. **

**I'm in love with The Civil Wars at the moment. Of cause it's after my love for Jamie Bell and his wonderful portrayal of Esca : ) **

**Okay so yeah, also for all you who don't know it's been a year since the February 22 Earthquake in Christchurch. I've spent most of my life in Christchurch and my best friends basically all live there. So I dedicate this chapter to them for being strong and pulling through. **

**Thanks!**

**Madi**


	11. Chapter 10

**-Bonnie's POV-**

"Come on Bonnie," someone whispered in my ear and shook my shoulder a little harder. I grumbled and clutched harder onto the warmth by my head until a low, deep grumble shook the ground and I jumped away falling back onto Marcus. He laughed lightly and I frowned, going to stand just a slight to fast before stumbling and bumping into Esca who'd risen also.

Slightly disorientated I looked around the forest to see Wolf standing eagerly at the head watching us rise slowly. Everything seemed rather dark, like the light before waking dusk. It cast heavy shadows across the forest floor and electricity stung the air as another heavy rumble shook the air.

"Well that's one way to get up," said Esca who I only just realised had his hands on my shoulders to steady me. I growled and a smile came across his face as I gently went to push away, but I stopped momentarily to look at his blue eyes. I was sure I'd seen them before, but they shone somehow, glittered like raindrops caught in the web of silver spiders silk.

"**A storm is on its way, we need to travel now," **Wolf said growling. **"They won't chase us yet," **he continued and put his hand on his sword hilt. Esca repeated what Wolf had said and I tried to pull my gaze away, but I felt like a struck deer, poisoned maybe? Why was I staring?

Esca looked back and gently let his hands move away from my shoulders and the cold fought its way back to my flesh. I ripped my eyes from his and to the leaf covered forest floor, like patchwork red and orange, sometimes russet fire.

"But now would be the time to attack, at night when they're sleeping and cowering in their huts from the storm. Their dogs wouldn't be able to pick up a scent with the rain and the thunder would mean they couldn't hear us," Marcus said turning to Esca. I frowned,

"What are you talking of?" I say feeling it come out strong and fierce.

"My Uncles, friend's cousin was captured and sent north of the wall. That's the reason why we're here, to save them. Last night Wolf said they kept Cisce at their village, if we want to save her now's our only chance," Marcus replied before lifting his chest slightly and straightened his back. I nodded,

"Then Marcus is…"

"**Do you not hear! We have to go now!" **Wolf said impatiently and cut me off. I growled in his direction before finishing,

"Then Marcus is right. We need to go back." Esca shook his head,

"You can't come Bonnie," he said and I flinched before glaring at him. I was angry now,

"Why not Esca? I fight as well as half of your men, if not better than you. I know the land better! I know the language better!" I say fiercely and store at him. "Didn't I once say that **Give me the dawn of a storm and I will be as silent and as deadly as mist is to a ship on the eve of battle?" **I continue watching his face deepen with thought.

"No Bonnie, I don't want you getting hurt," Esca said sternly.

"Esca's right Bonnie, you might get hurt and…"

"Fine!" I shouted at them feeling my temper raise a level higher. "Fine! Let it be that way then! Cast me aside now I've run my course! Did I do alright? Up to your standard then, I did what you asked of. I got you out of there, go back! It's not like I had any care if they killed you at first capture! Or that I trusted you! You're just like any other vermin out there," I shout and storm past Esca. His hand drifted out and took hold of my arm and I snapped around to glare him in the eyes. "What do you want!" I say angrily.

"**Bonnie please, I don't want you getting hurt. I couldn't imagine it if you were killed, or ill-treated… I wouldn't work right if it happened. I don't doubt you're as good a fighter as Marcus or a faster runner than Wolf, or as quiet as the stars appear, but I couldn't live with myself if you were killed," **he said and paused looking slightly uncertain. I frowned, the anger melting away slowly and went into the dying leaves. I growled and then pulled away from his touch, glad that he didn't resist. After a long moment I turned and sprinted away into the forest feeling tears slowly come into my eyes. Wolf reached me by the time I got to the edge of the clearing, his hand drifting close to my shoulder.

"**Bonnie are you crying?" **he asked and I stopped catching him unaware and his hand yanked me to the left savagely. Once I regained my stance I pointed at him feeling the salty warm tears going down my eyes.

"**I want you to stay as far away from me as possible! I NEVER Want to see you again! I never want my eyes to lay themselves upon your face again! Now GO!" **I shout at him pointing in the direction of where Esca still stood. I tried not to let my prior vision focus on Esca, he and them were the last things I wanted to see. I never wanted to feel that confusion again, I never wanted to feel that false sense of security that came with men. _A false sense of security, they always strike when you think your safe, then it hurts thrice as much more. _

"**Bonnie," **Wolf said taking hold of my shoulder roughly and pulled it closer to him. I glared and tried to push him away, but he was taller and stronger than me. **"Don't you ever say that again," **he said looking down at me, his face closer to mine than it'd ever been. It was so close that his brown wild locks of hair crushed against my forehead as he spoke.

"**Let me go!" **I growl pulling at the hand that latched onto my wrist strongly.

"**Wolf let her go," **I heard Esca say. He sounded close. Wolf growled, but didn't take his wild brown eyes off mine. I struggled a little more and pulled away enough so that my face was now a hand length away from his. Quickly he moved and I felt a crushing pair of lips on mine and his other hand press hard onto the lower of my back. I went to yelp and move away, but he was too strong for me and his touch started to burn. Then it left, just as savagely as it came. I stumbled back into what felt like another person, Marcus I later registered. Esca was standing in between Wolf and I with a thick branch, similar to the shape of a sword. Marcus moved to stand next to his friend with what seemed the other half of Esca's branch.

"You should go Bonnie," Marcus said watching as Wolf stood from where he'd tripped over a log. He was growling as another thunder crack splintered the earth and rumbled into the core.

"No I'm not leaving," I say watching nervously at the three men as Wolf store down Esca. I had a horrible feeling in my gut. I knew that either Esca was going to die, or Wolf was going to die and I didn't really have the cold heart to wish it on Wolf to die, but Esca… If I had to take sides it would be with Esca and Marcus… they were good to me… that was all… that was all.

"**Are you stupid?" **Wolf growled and unsheathed his sword swinging it around twice as if to prove some point.

"**Both of you stop it now," **I say feeling sick in the gut. They didn't seem to hear or care, instead slowly they walked closer to each-other. Wolf struck first and Esca blocked it and then the fast dance began, each moving smooth and swiftly like they were smoke caught in the wind, dancing close and fast. Esca struck Wolf hard behind his back and sent Wolf tripping forward to where Marcus was standing, not quite sure when to move in. Wolf now started to strike at Marcus. Wolf was swift, but Marcus was strong and so the test of agility vs. strength began.

Marcus jumped back missing the sharp steel by a hand, but he used the motion to swing the branch right onto Wolf's shoulder in a sickening crack that melted in with the growing thunder. Wolf jumped back and switched sword hands before resting against one of the pine trees taking in a raspy breath and coughed up a handful of blood.

"**Go now Wolf," **Esca said strongly and I saw Wolf's gaze run up to me. Those wild eyes turned haunting, cold, lonely, used and abused… all in that one look, one swift moment. He growled before turning and sprinting off into the forest. Slowly Marcus and Esca relaxed, but I still stood feeling rigid and off center. Like something wasn't working right, but a weight was off my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Marcus said breaking my trance; I found I was staring off into the forest where Wolf had ran. The heavy dark still lay thick in the air and I found it was because of the large black bruises in the sky.

"I'm fine," I say quietly and then look back to them.

"We have to go Marcus," Esca said and I didn't look over to him. I didn't want to, not just yet anyway. Reluctantly Marcus turned and I heard him and Esca run off towards the village. I cringed, waiting for a long moment until the sound left, leaving me in the dark forest, so alone, like before.

Now I was just being stupid, I'd tried for weeks to be free of the rowdy, noisy, vile Romans and here I was with my chance. They'd never be able to catch or find me again; I could go back to Adair and Kibit. They'd still be waiting; they always had and always would. But being so close… close to… to something like that made it hard for me to leave it. Whatever that something was.

So I decided that I couldn't let them go kill themselves without me intervening at some point. So slowly I turned as thunder roared to the dark depths of earth.

**-Esca's POV-**

The rain started to fall thicker now and the village was quiet. A thick peal of thunder erupted through the sky and seconds later a bright flash of lightening scarred the sky and brightened the wakening night. The dogs had started to howl and Marcus looked over to me nervously.

"Even if they could smell us they'd think it was the thunder that's frightening them," I whisper and let my eyes fall on one of the men who opened one of the hut door with a long box, cloth draped over the edges, but the glint of steel broke free when another flash of lightening happened and the thunder roared a note deeper.

"We need to get weapons before we get her," Marcus said lifting his hand to point in the direction of where the man was now walking into the hut. I nodded and I slowly pushed myself up of the leafy mound and started to crawl around the edge of the village, still staying in the depths of the forests shadow.

"**Storm's 'bout to get bad Torren, better be stickin' close to that Roman women just in case that she'd be thinkin' 'bout runnin'," **one of the two said and nudged the battle scarred man who looked close in his mid-twenties. About the same age as Marcus and a little older than I. The man named Torren let a smile come onto his face and drew one of the swords before swinging it around quickly and making an obvious stab at the man who jumped back and drew his sword as well. Torren twisted around and jumped back from the swing the younger man made, laughing all the same while they danced in the rain.

"**Now cousin, there is something you have to learn when it comes to fighting," **Torren said making the man fall back as he attacked until he had the man come to a stop with his back pressed against the hut. He said something else and laughed before removing his sword from the young man's throat and put it back at his hip. Slowly the two left as the thunder let out a long loud cracking that shattered the air and let the lightening flash so violently it was sure that the heavens had opened up and struck upon the earth in anger.

A flash of fear ran through Marcus's eyes as the lightening continued, now hand in hand with the thunder.

"Come we need to move now," I say taking control.

Quietly we made a mad dash to the hut, pressing in the doorway as another flash of lightening broke the thick of night. Marcus sent to work trying to pry the door open, without much protest it broke at the hinges and crumpled forward. While I stood guard he rushed in and went through the weapons.

"Come on Marcus," I complain quietly. We'd have to move fast, not only was it essential we get as much distance between us and the tribe by sunrise, but if anyone noticed the broken door they'd know.

"Here," he said handing me my sword and a few daggers. I at first frowned and turned them over in my hand. "They're Bonnie's, she's going to want them back," Marcus said putting her bow and arrows over his back along with her sword. I nodded, but was she ever going to come back? Would she even care? Did she even listen to what I told her?

I realized I was being a fool. I wasn't keeping my head in the game… that and she'd probably ran a few miles in the other direction by now, she'd made it clear how much she hated Romans. Not that she didn't mind Marcus as much. She'd also made it clear how she didn't like being called a 'captive' or being told what to do.

"Where do we go now?" Marcus asked and I stared at him confused and shocked.

"I thought you knew," I say.

"How would I know! I don't speak Briton!" Marcus replied almost angrily. I sighed and looked down at my feet as the dirt slowly started to churn into a thick mud with the rain as it picked up speed.

"We follow the man Torren," I say quickly and start out into the rain. Together we went, hut by hut through the ghost village as the rain pelted harder. "And… Now," I whisper and sprint off to the shadow of the other hut, skidding and slipping to a stop. Marcus came to a rest next to me and a girlish laughter came from our backs. We both froze and listened hard through the rain.

"Torren please," came a sweet musical voice. Soft laughter came from the hut again and I looked over to Marcus. He was halfway between shock and relief.

"Is that her?" I whisper to him and he nodded.

"…**Dead, the sooner the better. The gods are crying for this!" **shouted one of the Britons and Marcus and I pressed ourselves closer to the shadow of the hut as seven men came closer. I could see their silhouettes coming closer through the rain. Surely they'd see us.

"Torren what did they say?" came the girlish voice again.

"Stay… Ceisce hide," came a rough voice, thick with accent and struggled like he didn't quite know the language.

I held my breath and froze as the men came closer. Three steps away from us the walked past and into the hut, banging roughly on the door three times and then barged in. There was a gruff shout and then the sound of steel on steel. I looked to Marcus, if now was a time to fight; now it would be.

From behind we attacked, I took the first easy, the second was a harder. Marcus pushed what I thought was his second into the hut and he stopped suddenly before falling forward, dead on the scarred man's sword. He didn't have time acknowledge us as he killed the last man with a swift strike of his sword. He paused looking at the ground for a moment before his sword lifted and like lightening it was at Marcus's throat.

"**Torren don't," **came a strong voice. It didn't sound like the woman's that had spoken before, it was rough, worn like she'd been shouting or crying. I looked up and locked eyes on Bonnie's as she stood shoulder to shoulder with a small blonde haired woman, a few years younger than twenty.

**A/N:**

Okay before you all hate me for making Wolf seem like a real asshole, first hear me out.

Wolf isn't experienced with women; he doesn't know how to handle anyone really, let alone women. He's (In my mind) the kind of guy who's wild (Hence the name) and hard to control, he's used to hanging around Nairthan and Rowan in a tribe that are rather savage, more or less, and therefore he's used to being direct, straight forward and somewhat like a child.

He's not bad at heart or mind; he just doesn't know how to handle Bonnie, Esca, Marcus or anyone else. He's the kind who falls easily and hard.

:) Hope you all enjoyed that brief Wolf explanation; keep an eye out for him….. (That was a hint)


	12. Chapter 11

"**Why not!" **Torren replied and a thick scar across his eyes carved deeper into his skin as he looked Marcus in the eye like someone might an alien the first time they held it under control. He started tilting the sword on his flesh to see the blood a mortal would spill.

"**Ceisce knows him, I know him, he is a good man," **Bonnie replied and took a step forward before pushing the sword away from Marcus's throat.

"**Bonnie how did you…" **I start, but the woman cut me off as she rushed forward into Marcus's arms.

"Marcus! I can't believe it is you," she said as her voice spilled from her soft pink lips like liquid gold. He grinned and hugged her back,

"It is good to see you safe. Uncle was beside himself when you were taken, your father…" he said and she giggled. She was a small woman, just fresh in her twenties no doubt and still had a sweet rounded face of a young teen. Blonde hair tossed across her shoulders in thick curls and she had a shade darker skin than Bonnie.

"Father will be father, you must meet Torren. He had kept me safe," she said and let go of Marcus's arm to reach out and wrap her arms around Torren. I couldn't help but see a flare of confusion and anger spill through Marcus's eyes.

"We need to get moving, **Come?" **Bonnie said and turned to Torren who nodded.

"How did you get here so quickly?" I ask her as she turned back to gather a small bag of most likely Cisce's.

"I ran fast," she said not looking up.

"I asked you to stay," I say and she smiled before looking up to me.

"Surely by now Esca you would know that I don't like to follow what people say," she said and then her smile faded slightly and she looked down to my neck, to my lips and over my face slowly. She took a shaky breath and her eyes looks confused and at war with themselves.

"**We move! Come," **Torren said with a rucksack over his shoulder. When I looked back up Bonnie had disappeared like a ghost and was at the door. I sighed and headed out into the rainy night. **"We need to move fast, Alun is dead, they'll not crown Rowan without a high blooded foreigner to the village," **Torren said and wrapped a protective arm around Cisce as we broke into the stormy night. One of the dogs let out a long savage howl before barking and fighting at the chain to attack. Torren shouted something at him and the dog stopped.

Bonnie walked beside Marcus, her smaller frame towered by his and I watched from behind as he gently put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up momentarily before dropping her gaze, but didn't fight the touch.

"**You ride," **Torren said to Bonnie and she shook her head.

"**Marcus and Esca cannot run as fast as I or you, they take the horses with Ceisce and we run," **Bonnie said. Torren grunted,

"**They took a horse to Alun's tent when they killed him. There's only two left and I don't trust the Roman with her," **Torren said as Marcus lifted Cisce onto the saddle. She looked down at the lot of us and I caught her eyes, they were wide blue eyes, something like a fairy tale princess dressed in a worn brown dress and soaked to the skin in a dark storm. Despite what had happened she seemed like such an innocent to everything.

"**Torren he is her friend, she won't leave him and he won't leave her. If they start the chase early then we have no chance of out running them with Marcus running. He rides, we can run, right Esca," **Bonnie insisted sternly like she'd known this man for years. He grunted and pushed past me to get to Cisce.

"What's going on?" asked Marcus.

"It seems you're riding," I say turning to give him a grin. He opened his mouth to complain, but Bonnie cut him off by saying,

"Don't try anything stupid like running off with her Marcus or you'll have us all killed." Then Torren motioned to the forest and started off with Cisce.

"May I?" I say jokingly and held out my hand for Bonnie. She flinched away from it like it might be some type of weapon, then her eyes lit up and she called out to Marcus.

"My bow and arrows at least," she demanded picking up the pace and started to run alongside the trotting horse. He carefully passed down the bow and arrows before taking the sword off his back and passed it down to her as well. "My daggers?"

"Esca has them," Marcus said and she turned to me.

"May I?" she said mockingly. I chuckled and said,

"Later." She growled at this but said no more, picking up the pace a slight to catch up with Torren and Cisce.

**~Bonnie's POV~**

Night came and I wouldn't allow myself to stagger to the ground. I was soaking wet, cold and shivering, but I wouldn't say it, even if it couldn't help but show it. Torren and the Roman girl named Ceisce were huddled close together despite the warning glare Marcus was giving him. I must say, it was almost something like a beauty loving a beast. Ceisce was beautiful; maybe even a princess, in the way she walked and talked and with her looks. A small delicate face with a darker shade like Marcus's and light golden hair falling around her head perfectly, she was slim and looked delicate, but it had a beauty to it. Torren on the other hand was a large man with a rough looking face, one scar running through his eyebrow and down his cheek like a long tear to his face. He also had scars down his arms and bite marks on his legs. He was strong enough to face Marcus without difficultly, but lean enough to have the agility of Esca, but something you couldn't deny was his savageness. He was a real brute to Marcus and Esca, but a tamed puppy when dealing with Ceisce, and she was blind with his love. I don't think Marcus liked it one bit.

I sighed and cowered closer to the overhanging cliff top in hope not to get the mist from the violent rain. What I hated the most of this storm was the thunder; it shook the earth and sung through your body and into your heart. It was scary, and the flashing lighting scarred the sky and sent horrifying shadows across the forest floor. I may be brave, but when others are around me who do not fear such things I find myself released from the responsibility of being the strong one. In mind at least. In character and physical form I would never show my weakness.

"You are cold," Esca said beside me and I turned to see him lift one of the animal hides from the village. I shook my head in protest as he moved to cover my shoulders.

"No Esca I don't want to deprive you of warmth for the benefit of me," I say and he smiled slightly before sitting in close next to me, smiling even larger when he I was watching him with confusion. He then draped the hide behind him and me and wrapped it close.

"Now you are not cold, and you are not depriving me of warmth," he said smiling. I smiled cautiously at him as well before letting out a breath and looked into the forest. "You never rest, even when others are willing to help… do you?" he said and I looked back to him. I was caught in those blue eyes once again and that… that… that feeling. It came over me, but I pushed it away and looked back to the forest.

"Have you ever had something drilled into you, ever since you could remember? Something that overtime became the only reason why you lived and your friends died?... That's what it is to me Esca. If I ever get close to something, or feel safe something in my head tells me it's false. It's a false security and that's when they attack… that's when they hurt you," I say and looked back to him. He seemed deep in thought even though his eyes never strayed from my face. I felt my heartbeat jump a slight and I sighed looked back to the forest.

The thunder roared and it sounded closer than ever now, seconds later a fierce display of violent white light shattered the forest like glass and sent the splinters into a cascade of fire. The roar rumbled on and it seemed like the very heavens were opening up and spitting upon the land. I pulled back and found myself drawing closer to Esca for an escape of the terror before me. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and I found myself calming to his touch. When it ended I looked down at my hands and said, "I never thanked you."

"What for?" he replied and I looked back at him. His face, his sweet ears and how they poked out beneath his now longer, rugged hair.

"For helping me, for… for getting rid of Wolf… you know… stuff like that," I say twisting my hands around and bit my bottom lip. "Just thanks for being here," I say after a long moment of silence. I couldn't bring myself to look up into his eyes, or even come to focus on his face. I didn't know what I would have done. So I just rested my head on his shoulder as more thunder rocked the earth. I jumped and he put another arm around me, holding me closer.

"It's okay," I heard him whisper through my hair and he tightened his grip. I closed my eyes, just to savor the moment. I liked this. Feeling his arms around me, holding me tightly so I felt safe. I couldn't care less about the voice in my head screaming at me to run away, to push, to scream, shout and be angry. I didn't care. Right now, Esca had me in his strong arms, and it felt like home, it felt safe. **"Sleep well Bonnie," **he whispered as the thunder passed and the hum of heavy rain continued. **"Sleep well." **

We ran for half a day before I fell over and found myself unable to get back up. Esca stopped and put his arm around my waist.

"Guys! Wait up!" he shouted and Marcus and Ceisce came to a stop. I growled and went to push up, but my legs wouldn't stop shaking. I growled at myself and went to stand again as Torren frowned with confusion. Marcus led the dark Bay closer, but the horse instantly shied and started to freak out. It couldn't have been the thunder nor the lightening because that had ceased early in the morning. "Bonnie it's okay, you can ride the horse," Esca said smiling at me as he crouched in the mud with me. I shook my head and looked out into the forest, trying to see what was making his horse spook.

"There's something watching us," I whisper to Esca and watched as he stiffened.

"Who?" he whispered back and pushed a lock of hair away from my face, his fingers brushing across the skin. I felt my heart drop and then rise again before I whisper,

"Not who, but what."

Now it was turn for Ceisce's horse to scream and rear. The lady took it well and refrained the horse from rearing again, but it bucked and screamed as she tried to calm the beast.

"Wooa girl, calm down now," she whispered as Torren neared the horse. Its eyes went wide and the whites showed large and strong before he turned, kicked and then charged into a hard kept gallop, shying away from the trees. Ceisce didn't let a scream escape her lips, but by the third shy the horse had her in the mud with tears streaming down her face. Torren reached her quickly and lifted her out of the mud as she wept into his shoulder.

I tried one last time to stand, but felt my legs fail me again.

"Esca you need to calm Marcus's horse, if he charges and breaks a leg then we'll have no hope of outrunning that tribe," I say and he frowned, looking torn.

"What if it's a wolf out there. I'm not going to let them harm you," he said sounding stern.

"Nothing is going to hurt me, but Ceisce cannot run. She needs to ride a horse," I say and patted his shoulder twice before pushing him away and staggered to my shaky legs. "See I'm fine," I say and then pointed to the horse. "Now go!"

He frowned and then went to calm Marcus's horse with sweet words and gentle pats. Somehow the horse calmed instantly, but within moments that was gone as well as a shriek from Ceisce's horse broke the air. I looked over to see the poor beast down in the mud with the bone of its leg splintering the air. Ceisce was crying hysterically now as Torren left her on a log to silence the beast.

A howl broke the air and what we feared most happened. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I found myself watching the forest, hoping with all might that they had chosen others to stalk. A pack of wolves would never let up, not for days of no sleep at least.

"**If it is a pack we have no hope of fighting them off in the open," **Esca said loudly and I looked over to see him and Marcus trying to calm the horse. I walked over on my shaky legs and gently held out my hand for the horse to sniff, watching the whites of the eyes slowly dwindle.

"There, there sweet pony," I say as softly as I could over the sobbing of Ceisce. Marcus looked reluctant to leave his horse, but reluctant to stay away from his weeping cousin. Slowly he left the reins in Esca's hand and ran over to the crying girl. "There, there sweet pony. Calm my pony, calm my dear," I say in the tune of an unheard piano. I'd heard of such things when I was in Rome. A musical instrument they called it. It had the sweetest music, like wine on the lips of your ears.

I didn't dear a look away from the beast to see Esca; I needed to focus on something. Gently I took the reins from Esca's hand and led the horse towards the others. The horse jumped when another two howls split the air.

"I guess it means it's a pack then," I say to Esca and the just recovering Ceisce started to weep again into Marcus's shoulder.

"**We can't fight off a pack without death,"** Torren said putting the sword back at his hip and didn't look down at the crying girl.

"**We could if we had a way of minimizing their strategies," **Esca said watching Torren glare at him.

"**If you suggest we stop then your suggest death, if not from the wolves then from the tribe," **Torren said angrily.

"**If we keep going we die from the wolves. We need somewhere where we can fight them off," **Esca replied just a forcefully.

"**We could go to the caves. I know them, they won't attack fire and if we hold up for long enough they'll leave," **I say feeling some strength rise back into my heart.

"**The caves are haunted," **Torren spat. **"No smart man goes into them and comes back out alive," **he continued.

"**All the more reason. If your tribe believes that then they won't search through them. They won't bother us and we can fight off the wolves!" **I say pressuring him further.

"**Marcus and I agree," **Esca said quickly after, not bothering to consult Marcus. I turned and grinned at him. Torren grumbled and looked down at the shaking Ceisce. She was staring up at us with large doe eyes full of confusion and sleepless nights. I knew we had him; he wouldn't go on without the group of us because he knew the wolves would take him instead of fighting the fire at the entrance of the caves and even if he did, he wouldn't risk Ceisce's life.

A chorus of closening howls settled the deal. Ceisce was lifted onto Marcus's horse and I led the beast closer to the caves. We'd be there by nightfall with hope. The wolves ever drawing nearer. Fear and rain mixed in with the earthy soil and dead leaves.


	13. Chapter 12

Torren was uneasy, ever so itching to strike at anything that got in his way or moved to quickly for his liking. He had plastered himself to Ceisce's side and refused to move, Esca and Marcus took the lead and I would call out if they strayed from the direction. The feeling of tension was so thick in the air you could almost strike it with your fist and crack it like a sledge hammer to a shield and it only raised to a stronger stench when we neared the caves. The rain had ceased for a moment, but the temperature had dropped. Winter was surely on us, all autumn there had been no storms with the anticipation for this, and autumn was the stormy season.

By the thicket of winter the trees would be bare, the grass dead, frozen, or not to be found and so the animals would leave, and with them any hope of food. I'd barely have enough to last a few weeks.

Esca and Marcus came to a stop at the edge of the gully's turn. We were here. Going into the gully was a high limestone rock formation that towered alongside the trees that covered it in vines and shaded it like a frame. As you walked through the entrance on either side were large boulders and worn rocks. Some had small outlets carved into the high cliff on the left and low down, some were something so small that only a dwarf would be able to climb through.

Torren grunted and muttered something under his breath as the small group walked through the scene. Ceisce's horse spooked when we came past one of the rocks and then a long low howl broke the air, sending chills down my spine. The low gully slope to the right slowly began to raise steeper and the trees started to fill in the blank spaces. To the left a reasonable cave opening, just high enough for a dwarf on a man's shoulders who was riding a horse could go through, and the space for four of them to ride through at the same time was the width.

"Welcome to my home," I say quietly as the chorus of howls broke out again, it sound like the numbers had doubled.

"It's…" Ceisce started and frowned slightly; tilting her head to the left and her eyes danced over it like she wasn't certain, almost like something might jump out and swallow her whole.

"Better on the inside," I assure her, but she didn't seem that convinced. What do you expect; she was a Roman princess who had probably never slept on the ground until she came to this country.

I led them into the dark cave,

"**You should get some extra wood for a fire; I'm not sure how much I have left. Ceisce and I will make everything at home," **I say to Esca and Torren. They nodded, but Torren drew his sword in a flash as a low growl emerged from the cave.

"**A beast," **Torren said sourly as the wolf snarled, emerging from the depths of the dark.

"**Lower your sword Torren," **I say sternly and let go of Ceisce's horse that was shaking with fear, but not moving a stride. He turned to look at me like I might have gone mad. I rolled my eyes and walked forward to the large black wolf and held out my hand and rested one knee on the ground next to him.

"**Bonnie!" **Esca said unsure and I laughed, watching them frown in confusion as the wolf snarled at them, but turned to lick my hand and nuzzle its muzzle into my neck. I giggled and gently the wolf pushed me onto the ground and began to lick my face.

"**Kibit boy, stop it!" **I say laughing. He whined and sat back on his haunches before looking up at the men and Ceisce with an intelligent gaze.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked breaking the confused and shocked silence. Torren was muttering things under his breath and shaking his head.

"This is my friend, my wolf, his name is Kibit," I say and sit up to pet the thick hide of fur at his neck. **"You're a good boy aren't you Kibit," **I say and got a short, curt bark from him.

"That's insane," Marcus said and Ciesce looked about to faint.

"He won't hurt you if you're not threatening or point a sword at him," I say smiling.

"What if we do?" Marcus said looking to Esca and the others.

"Then… I won't be held responsible for your possible death," I say and stood. "Now we need wood, you and Torren should go collect what you can before the wolves get here. I'll see how much food I have stored and get everything ready."

Esca nodded and repeated it for Torren who grunted and muttered something else before turning and leaving. Ceisce stood at the entrance shaking slightly and looking bare without Torren towering over her. I smiled and motioned for her to come as I took the reins of the horse.

"I don't bite," I say jokingly, but a small whimper escaped her lips. Slowly she took a step forward and came closer to the back of the cave. I picked up one of the old torches I had used and tried to create a spark with the two flint stones I had after handing her the horses reins, the poor thing was still shaking.

"W…W….What are… are you doing?" she said sounding faint and small. I smiled as the spark caught onto the oil and cloth and errupted in a bright red light that danced across the walls and brightened the worn stone.

"Ever heard of Greek fire?" I say standing up and smiled at her. She shook her head, but then quickly corrected herself with a short nod.

"Yes, my tutor taught me about Greek fire," she said and then sighed sadly.

"Well…" I say and lowered the touch to the dugout around the rim of the cave at just eye level and suddenly it caught alight and raced all along the walls. From the entrance to the lowering further back the cave came alight in flame and I smiled as her eyes widened slightly. It wasn't as grand or magnificent as the Roman buildings she was probably used to, but it had an atmosphere to it. I liked to think of it as slightly haunting, how the shadows were casted across the uneven walls and how at the end of the cave a lowering gave way to a mysterious unseen area. "I learnt how to make Greek fire in the gladiator tournaments," I continue and put the torch in a dip before taking the horse's reins and walked it over to where I kept Adair. She wasn't there, but there was enough space for Marcus's horse and enough hay to spare. I put in it in the small pen and closed the gate, unsaddled the horse and then gave it a quick brush down with some of the hay. Slowly the beast calmed down and relaxed enough to eat something.

"So you and Esca," Ceisce said quickly and I switched sides of the horse to hide my blush.

"Your point?" I say quickly seeing her smile sheepishly.

"You're a cute couple," she continued and played with the horse's mane.

"We're…" I stopped when I heard Marcus shout out. Moments later a large bay stallion trotted down the small slope and came to a prancing stop in front of Kibit who was sitting and watching. The horse and wolf touched noses gently before the horse pawed at the ground and neighed.

"Adair!" I say and the horse looked up and trotted over. I grinned dropping the hay and walked over to hug the strong horse, taking in the familiar scent and feel of his large heart beating close to mine. Adair and Kibit were all I used to have, I loved them and trusted them because they were safety, they were security, they were love… Or my small understanding of love anyway. "How I've missed you," I say and pulled away to look into the big warm brown eyes. He pushed his large head gently into my chest and held it there for a long moment. Slowly I rested my head on the white star and closed my eyes.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**~Esca's POV~**

Marcus and I ran into the fire light cave just in time to see the large bay stallion watch Bonnie. The fire and shadows catching on her hair and making her pale skin shimmer despite the mud caked pants and dirty face. She smiled one of those rare but true smiles and the horse moved its head forward to rest in the crest of her chest.

"Marcus," Cisce said breaking the quiet silence and the horse pulled away before looking in our direction. Marcus's Uncles friend's cousin walked over to the two of us and grinned. "It's Greek fire, like the one Paulus taught me about. Isn't it fascinating," she said and pointed to the fire blazing quietly around the rim of the cave.

I heard Bonnie sigh loudly and then she said, **"Adair you're getting fat boy," **before laughing lightly and brought the large bay a handful of hay. **"There you go, stay out of trouble," **she said and petted him before turning and headed towards us. She must have noticed me staring; I only just did when she locked eyes with me. She smiled and looked down briefly, letting her hair cover her face slightly before she looked up and straightened her frame. I smiled at her noticing the pink at her cheeks.

"**You wear it well," **I joke and she frowned confused at first but when I pointed to her cheeks it went a shade brighter. She lifted her hand to her cheek to feel the red before dropping her hand quickly and walked to the front of the cave.

"**Did you get any firewood? Here, help me with these," **she said and headed into a small dark hallow. For a moment she vanished under the cloak of darkness and I froze before a thick piece of tree came flying out of it and at my face. **"Good catch, now come on," **she said again.

I smiled and walked closer to her voice, it was actually a lot deeper than I first thought and dull red glow hid under a cover giving it an eerie, almost murderous feel to it. A pile of wood stood stacked in the corner where Bonnie was bending over and pulling wood from. I stood and watched her for a moment and thought about our past talks, under the stars when I'd told her the tale about Deirdre and Naoise, when we were both captives in the hut… when she asked me what love was. Somewhere deep down a voice was screaming at me to make the first move, to tell her that I… that I loved her, that I cared for her. Somewhere in my heart I wanted to just hold her again, I wanted to pull her away and kiss her in this dark, haunting place and tell her that I'd be her safety, that I'd be her protector, that she didn't have to feel afraid. But… but I didn't want to scare her. Even for this wild, fearless woman… she was in some was so unsure and delicate.

She turned around and paused for a long moment, watching me watching her. Slowly she bit her bottom lip and turned around again, picked up the last of the wood in her arms and then said,

"**This should be enough for tonight if you could get some as well." **I nodded and forced myself to look away from her. She nodded and strayed for just a moment at my shoulder before she walked away. I heard her shout at Marcus to do something, probably help her with the horses, or the defences.

"Hey," I heard his voice say from behind me. I guess I must have been wrong. I turned my head around and nodded at him, he bent down next to me and started to pick up some of the wood, but I noticed his wide grin as he looked in my direction.

"What?" I say and he smiled harder before a small chuckle came out of his mouth.

"You like her don't you?" Marcus said picking up some of the wood. Before I could say anything he had already spoken again. "It's okay, you could tell you liked her from day one."

"What? Day one!" I exclaim. I didn't think I liked her from that early on, I thought it was some type of… growing feeling. Marcus laughed again and patted me on the back.

"You're not that good with women are you?" he said.

"No it's not that," I say shaking my head and looked down at the broken branch at the back of the wood pile. "Just… with Bonnie I'm not sure how to take it. She's sensitive," I say and sighed.

"Of cause, all girls are sensitive. Take away the dirt, pants and weapons and she's to be a high born woman instead of a lone Briton who lives with a wolf and a horse in a cave," Marcus said and looked behind him.

"I don't mind the dirt and the weapons, I don't mind her living in a cave… necessarily," I say smiling as Marcus laughed with me. "I just… I think I really like her Marcus."

He stopped and the smile only lingered at the corner of his mouth while he thought. "You'll be fine Esca, just as long as you treat her right you'll be fine," Marcus said and then stood. "Now let's get this wood there before she shoots us," he concluded grinning.

**-Bonnie's POV-**

Through the fire I could see their gleaming eyes watching as they prowled back and forth. Quietly I drew an arrow and aimed at a large grey female as the wild red eyes dared me. Taking a deep breath I let go as I exhaled and a whimper told me I hit home. In a flash I drew another arrow and kept it at the ready.

"**I've counted 25," **Torren said with his sword drawn. Ceisce, much to her un-wanting, stayed at the back of the cave with Kibit. She still didn't quite trust my boy, but I don't think he really cared.

"**Same here," **I say watching as they prowled back and forth amongst the trees. It was hard to count in the dark, sleet had gently begun to fall, but it was picking up speed.

"They don't fire," said Torren pointing to the fire, testing his very little Roman. Ceisce must have taught him some words, or he picked them up while he was around her. I think he meant they wouldn't attack with the fire.

"We still need two people to stay watch in shifts," Marcus said. "Torren and I can take second watch," he said and looked over to Esca with some secret amusement. I frowned in confusion, but didn't complain as I repeated it for Torren who must have only known a few words.

"There's animal hides at the back of the cave," I say to Marcus as they walked off. He nodded and then the two of them vanished beyond the slope. The large hot fire crackled away merrily and kept the dark figures at bay. Esca bent down and took the hide and brought it over to me, I watched him carefully as he gently put it over my shoulders and tucked it close to my neck.

"You're shaking," he said quietly, not quiet looking me in the eye.

"What about you?" I say in return. He looked up and gave me a small smile,

"I'll be fine," he said and turned to walk away but I found my hand snap out and take hold of his wrist. He turned around and I stammered for a moment before opening my arm and brought the hide around him as well.

"Now I've found a solution," I say quietly and he smiled, the firelight catching the beauty in his warm blue eyes. I sighed and tore my eyes away from his to look at the dark forest. The eyes were slowly, one by one leaving.

"Come," Esca said and motioned for me to sit next to him by the fire. I sat next to him and my heart wouldn't stop beating too fast as I savoured the touch between us, even if it was just his leg against mine and my arm against his. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kibit trotted over and sat in front of him for a moment. He closed his mouth and watched the wolf before Kibit stepped forward and quickly licked his hand and then trotted away to the other side of the fire.

"He likes you, he's never done that to anyone before," I say and saw his eyes light up. I smiled and brought the hide closer to my body to help keep the cold from infecting my body. I jumped slightly when I felt Esca put his hands under my arms and lift me onto his lap, I was about to ask what he was doing but he answered it when he wrapped the hide fully around us. I had to admit that it was a lot warmer, so I didn't complain… that's why. He kept his arms around me and he fumbled with the fur.

"Do you like me?" he whispered and my heart strummed to a quicker beat.

"You're a good friend Esca, I wou…"

"Do you love me?" he said cutting me off and I stared into the fire, feeling the heat from the flames and watched the people dance in its red depth. I wasn't sure what to say. Was that the feeling? Not being able to let go, I know that if Esca asked me to stay I would and if he asked me to go I would, but only if that meant he was there. I couldn't explain how he makes me feel sometimes, even with the slightest gestures, the lightest touch… I guess love was the word that summed it up in whole, but what if it wasn't? What if it was confusion, or want? What if it wasn't what I thought it was… to be loved.

**A/N:**

**Hahaha, I'm mean leaving it like this aren't I? Anyway. THANK YOU Everyone for your lovely support and comments! They are always appreciated and help with how quickly I update. Unfortunately at the moment I have a horrible Science Experiment that I have to do at home so, yeah I know an excuse, (And I hate Excuses) so I've been busy with that at night which is usually when I write. **

**:P**

**Love the Love.**

**Thanks again for everything; I love the loyals (You know who you are ;))**


	14. Chapter 13

"Do you love me?" he said cutting me off and I stared into the fire, feeling the heat from the flames and watched the people dance in its red depth. I wasn't sure what to say. Was that the feeling? Not being able to let go, I know that if Esca asked me to stay I would and if he asked me to go I would, but only if that meant he was there. I couldn't explain how he makes me feel sometimes, even with the slightest gestures, the lightest touch… I guess love was the word that summed it up in whole, but what if it wasn't? What if it was confusion, or want? What if it wasn't what I thought it was… to be loved.

"I think so," I whisper hearing it quaver. Gently his hands went to my hips and turned me around to face him. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes so I store at his chest. The rough fabric hung loosely to his skin and showed a bit of his strong chest.

I felt his index finger touched the bottom of my chin and push me to look at his face. I tried to avoid his eyes, by keeping them looking at his chin but he said,

"Bonnie," and ever so quietly and I gave in. **"I think I love you," **he whispered as I watched his eyes dance across mine.

"**I think I love you too," **I whisper back and a small smile came across his face, I let the corner of my mouth rise and then my heart dropped and rose before deciding to beat a thousand times quicker. His hand pushed a few stray locks of hair away from my face and tucked them behind my ear before the fingers traced down and cupped my cheek. And as if unsure he looked questionably into my eyes before lowering his lips to brush ever so softly against mine and butterflies were sent into flight in my chest. I inhaled a sharp breath and pressed closer to his chest before looking up at him. I smiled and slowly he lowered his face to mine until my forehead was pressed against his and our noses meet. I tilted my head to the right and felt his lips press against mine. It started small and gentle, but as it time went by ever so slightly it became quicker and harder, more passionate with strength until we were both breathless and speechless.

I rested my head against his chest and took in several deep breaths before looking back up at him.

"**I know I love you Esca, I can't let go," **I say to him and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"**I love you too Bonnie, I'm not ever going to let anyone hurt you. While you're with me, I promise you are safe," **he said pressing his face into my hair and held me tight to his chest.

Kibit broke the moment when he started to growl. I only just remembered everything, how we weren't just staying in some cave keeping watch for men, but that we were keeping watch for the wolves. I jumped up and drew an arrow and put it in my bow. In a fluid movement I counted ten wolves advancing, three were the worst threat. I let it fly and hit one in the rump and a loud yelp sent the other two charging. I shot one in the chest and it dropped dead and Esca sent an arrow at the other beast, silencing it.

"MARCUS!" I shout out into the cave as more and more appeared through the sleet. "MARCUS!" I shout out again and start to send arrows at free will now. One had crept from the edge of the cave in the shadows, coming unheard and unseen from us and leapt up to attack Esca, but Kibit meet it halfway and a fight between the two large wolves started. I reached into my quiver and felt maybe four more arrows left.

"MARCUS! NOW!" Esca shouted and whipped his bow around to strike the head of a charging wolf. I shot my last few arrows before drawing my sword and striking down on one of the beasts. It whimpered and snarled, striking towards the source of pain. I danced back, barely been able to hear much over the loud series of snarls and yelps from Kibit and the wolf he was fighting.

Marcus appeared at my side as I silenced the wolf I was fighting with quickly. He swung around and struck down on one of them in a fluid motion that sent the head to the ground with a thud.

Torren was taking on two at time, but he moved so quickly for his large frame that they were all but a dancing blur.

I however had no beast to fight; the rest must have seen our skill and retreated into the darkness of the forest, unwilling to risk it. Kibit came to a rest next to me; licking the wounds he had and let the fur on his back rise as he growled threateningly. When I turned to see Esca he was breathing heavily and leaning heavily on one leg as three large wolves lay on the ground under him. He looked up and the battle still gleamed his eyes, nearly everyone I ever knew had that look, you learnt it quick in the fighting games. A look of pure strength when you won, but within moments it melts and the adrenaline fades until you feel the pain and then shook comes on. You struggle to realise what's wrong until you feel the blood trickling down your leg and you stagger a few steps in immense pain. Then all the glory is forgotten and you're left to question whether you're good enough to be kept alive…

"Don't!" I say quickly holding up my hand and walked toward Esca. He frowned and stepped forward before I could stop him and he stumbled and then crumpled to the ground on top one of the wolves before groaning in pain.

Marcus reached him the same time as I and asked him what was wrong, I went straight to the leg he wasn't putting any weight on before. A dark, almost back patch of blood made his leather pants wet, but a small arrow, no longer than the length from my elbow to my wrist stuck out of the back of his leg. I cringed and looked at Marcus,

"Distract him," I say quickly.

"What? Why- ARRR!" Esca said and winced, clenching his teeth in pain as I quickly pulled the arrow from his leg. Marcus gave me a confused look before his eyes went straight to the dark forest with sleet coming down heavy.

"Torren said that none of the tribesmen would come here!" Marcus exclaimed.

"It's not them, if it were they wouldn't have missed his heart," I say and Esca looked up from the wolf he was laying on top of to give an angry 'tell me now!' look.

"Then who?" Marcus said as I looked at the arrow and wood. Esca's eyes went wide,

"Someone shot me!" he exclaimed.

"**Someone poisoned you," **Torren said flicking the dagger in his hand before bowing to one knee and began to skin one of the wolves.

"It would make sense…" I whisper and looked at the arrow head. It was cut roughly and it would hurt like a bastard to have it pulled out.

"What do you mean?" Marcus said.

"Wolf." Torren growled and looked up into the forest while Marcus seemed to be taking it all on board. I put my arm under Esca's shoulder and around his waist before going to stand. Marcus went on the other side and helped me. I was glad for it, I wasn't sure if I could carry Esca all by myself.

We reached the back of the cave and I placed him down next to the wide eyed Ceisce. She seemed like a fragile, broken dove cowering in the corner and her eyes darted to the trusted figure of Marcus.

"Is…I…Is T…To…" she stammered nearly on the verge of tears.

"He's fine," Marcus said as he placed Esca on a bunch of the hides and propped his leg up. Esca was containing the pain extremely well and didn't once groan in pain when I bound his leg with a white cloth, he just gritted his teeth and store ahead at the wall.

"I need to find out what type of poison it is," I whisper to Marcus while I went to get some clean water.

"How?" he replied and stopped. I bowed my head and focused on the muddy red water, tainted with Esca's blood. "Bonnie I'm not going to let you go out there and risk yourself with those wolves or Wolf!" Marcus said angrily, I looked up and growled at him.

"Then what Marcus? If I don't do this Esca might die! I don't care what you say I'm going," I say and walked back to Esca to give him some fresh water.

"What's going on?" Esca asked and eyed us both up.

"Nothing," I say normally and focus on his leg wound. Nothing too serious seemed to be forming around the cut or anything other than the norm seeping through the cloth. I could feel his gaze go to Marcus. "I need to go help Torren with the watch," I say going to stand, but Esca's hand took hold of my wrist.

"Can't you stay?" he asked and I had that feeling that he knew what I was going to do, just ever so faintly.

"No, I'm sorry," I say cursing myself for it coming out as a whisper. "I have to go," I say again a little stronger and smiled down at him before turning and leaving. I made sure to pick my bow and some more arrows up as well as my sword before walking to the cave mouth. The moon loomed through the break in the sleety rain. Torren stood strong at the mouth, a simple silhouette against the warm orange glow and midnight blue dark. He turned and nodded at me as I walked past him.

"**I'll be back by Dawn, if not…"**

"**Then I'll know," **he said when I paused for a moment. I nodded and headed out into the night.

**A/N:**

**This short chapter here is thanks to the lovely reviews I keep getting from **_LadyWallace _and _UltraBlue.___**I have to thank you**** ever so much for being absolute stunners and making me smile every time I check my emails and see you've review haha**

**And here you go! Next chapter might be a slight later than when I normally update sorry :P **


	15. Chapter 14

It was cold and I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked through the forest. My heart bet a thousand times too quick before slowing down and everything with it. There was a crack of a twig and the gentle swish as something fast went past. I turned around and drew an arrow, having it at the ready. In a breath he revealed himself and pressed me to a tree, I watched his wild brown eyes stare deep into mine and tried to hold my composure. Gently I felt his breath release and his hand go to touch my face and shivers ran down my spine as his lips parted slightly and looked from my lips to my eyes.

"**I knew you would come," **he whispered a slight above audible and smiled slightly.

"**Wolf this is no game," **I reply and he touched my neck gently with his fingers.

"**I know Bonnie; I don't want it to be a game… I want you to kiss me," **he whisper and lowered his face to mine, I turned my head and felt his soft lips crush onto my cheek. Slowly he moved them down to my neck before lifting me up. If I wanted to make it easier for him I would have wrapped my legs around his waist, but I didn't want to make it easier for him. For some reason I could only imagine Esca doing this to me. Slowly he got the idea and left my neck and let me drop back to the ground before taking a step back.

"**You want a kiss," **I say looking down at the ground before meeting his eyes, **"And I want to know what poison you used," **I continued and saw his eyes flicker.

"**The kiss first," **he said moving forward and wrapping his arms around my waist. I tried to move my head as far back from him as possible before saying,

"**Knowledge, that way you can't say you forgot in the midst of the kiss," **

"**Assuming you're an amazing kisser are we now?" **Wolf teased grinning widely. I couldn't help but let a slight smile come onto my face.

"**I'll let you assume that Wolf," **reply and he nodded.

"**Black Orchard roots and stone frog poison," **Wolf said with his eyes darting from my face to my lips before they roamed over my body. I nodded, **"Now…" **he whispered going to kiss me but stopped suddenly before his touch landed on my lips. I stayed still and he slowly pulled away, almost in conflict with himself. **"May I?" **he asked somewhat unsure. I frowned and tilted my head to the left slightly watching his eyes.

"**You may," **I say slowly and he nodded, bringing his lips onto mine in slow rhythmic movements before picking up the pace and placing his hands on my waist and pressed me close to him with a strong hold. After a long moment I pulled away breathless, but Wolf wasn't finished, he moved down to kiss my neck and I felt his teeth graze the skin. **"Wolf." **I say slightly unsure now. He didn't care to hear and kept going, moving up to my face again. **"Wolf!" **I repeat with a growl. I could feel the grin on his lips as he kissed along my jaw. I lifted my knee and felt it connect with his manhood and he stumbled back with a loud grunt.

"**Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie," **he said shaking his head and looked up from his bent over position. I growled and kicked him in the gut hearing him struggle a laugh. **"I'm not going to give up on you that easy Bonnie lass," **he continued.

"**Good, just don't shoot anyone next time!" **I shout and kick into a run in search of brittle thorn and milk dew for a paste.

**-Ceisce's POV-**

Esca lay in a feverish slumber, shaking and muttering while he twisted and turned under the animal hides. Marcus sat next to him, looking at the stone cave wall ahead. Everything was lit in a gloomy hazed red from the Greek fire burning around the walls. I must say that the Briton man, Esca, was an unusual character for Marcus to be around. Marcus, from what I'd heard of from father and from the few times we'd met, was a strong Roman all for the honour of his family name. Surely he would taint it with befriending a Briton.

"Marcus?" I ask after a long silence. He turned his head to look at me and nodded.

"Yes Cisce?" he replied. I opened my mouth to say something, but didn't know what I was going to say.

"The Briton girl…" I say slowly trying to think of something to ask about her.

"Bonnie," Marcus said.

"Yes, Bonnie… what is she doing here? Why… why are you two travelling with her?" I say saying the first few things that came to my mind about her. Marcus sighed and looked at the wall in thought,

"She knows the country," he said not letting his eyes stray.

"Esca likes her," I say and he grinned looking back at me,

"So you see it too," he said and I nodded. There was a rather large and slightly awkward silence that hung in the air while his eyes looked over my face.

"Marcus," I say again and he nodded for me to continue. "I know you are all for the honour of your family name and… even though you two brought back the Eagle of the Ninth… why do you still associate yourself with him… he's a Briton and you are a Roman… isn't there some type of unsaid agreement that both should hate each other?" I say and watched a swell of anger flare through his eyes momentarily.

"Esca is a good friend of mine, he's risked his life for me more than countable times and without him you wouldn't be here now," Marcus replied angrily.

"I understand that, but…"

"You of all people can speak Cisce, you and Torren don't just look like two friends sharing lunch," he said cutting me off. I pulled back at his comment, why was he being so defensive and harsh?

"Well this isn't what you would call an everyday situation Marcus!"

"Exactly and Esca isn't your everyday kind of Briton he's more lo…"

"I wasn't implying that he wasn't!" I say cutting him off and shaking my head. "Marcus I was simply curious! I wasn't implying that Esca is a bad person! He's not savage like all the other Britons other than Torren that I've met."

"Does Bonnie fall under that category? Or is she a savage as well?" Marcus spat back still angry. I frowned unsure how to answer that. The Briton woman was certainly not what you would call… normal, or at average, but in her savage un-ladyness she was somehow graceful. I didn't at all envy her though, I'd seen the cuts and scrapes and the mud that covered her. Sure she'd win in a fight, but that is what men are for, to protect the women when fights come. That's why I loved Torren. He was true and strong, I'd always feel safe around him.

Marcus turned away in disgust and I sighed and rolled my eyes. It seemed as if just simply saying her name made her appear because Bonnie walked through cave in the red cast light holding a stone bowl and with the hilt of her sword she was grounding something. She called something out in Briton and opened a wine skin with her teeth before pouring a tad in.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Marcus said still sour.

"I did, is he still awake?" she replied fluently. One thing I wouldn't understand is why a savage like her could ever speak Roman so fluently as well as her native language.

"He's sleeping, though not very well," Marcus replied as she went down on one knee next to the shaking Esca. She cupped her hand to his cheek and moved it back and forth before cringing and slapping him. I gasped and pulled back slightly, she looked up at me with wild green eyes and mud caked across one cheek and her shoulder. I must say she looked more shocked at me for being shocked at her.

"Mm…" Esca mumbled and opened his eyes faintly.

"Esca," she said and lowered her head close to his. "I'm going to give you something to drink alright," she said and lifted the wine skin to his lips, he drank greedily a few gulps before she pulled it away and replaced it with the black, grey and slightly dark red thick looking liquid. He kept his mouth open and took two big mouthfuls before he realised what it was and went to spit it out. She quickly closed his mouth and said, "Esca if you don't drink this, then by next sunset you'll be dead."

"What!" Marcus said beside her.

"You need to drink one more and then have the rest at sunrise," she said not letting her gaze stray from Esca. The two looked into each-other's eyes for a long moment and then Esca nodded and she lifted the bowl to his lips. I was lost in the moment of her pure innocence, the look that cast over her face was something like a lost baby deer finding home, but also it seemed that she was confused with his unquestioning trust. She made it look like she was shocked that someone could have such an emotion, to do such a thing without question. Maybe it was different for her kind.

"Now rest," she whispered and lifted a hide putting it over his body before pulling another little bottle from out of her shirt and moved down to his leg. Esca muttered something unheard and Bonnie replied back in thick Briton tongue.

"You should sleep Cisce," Marcus said without the sour or angry tone in his voice. I looked up at him and bit my bottom lip.

"I don't think I can," I reply and bow my head. "I'm sorry for what I said before," I say a little quieter and look up at him before my eyes darted to Bonnie who was checking Esca's wound. I quickly averted my eyes when I was the wound, it was a horrid red and white flesh was flickered with black that spread across his leg like ink spilt across a page.

I jumped slightly when Marcus came to sit next to me, without hesitation he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's alright," he whispered into my ear and I felt my body relax slightly. Bonnie, from Esca wounded leg said,

"I have a herb for sleeping if you wish?"

"I…I… I'm fine," I reply and she nodded and left and with her the large black wolf followed at her heels.

"See," Marcus whispered when the last of her shadow flickered across the wall and she disappeared from sight and sound. "She's not as savage as you think," he continued. I didn't reply, I don't think I really needed to. In my mind she was still a Briton savage.

**~~?~~?~~~?~~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~~?~~?~~~**

**A/N:**

**Hello People! Bloody Science and art keeping me from writing. Anyway, it's not at an end yet, buuuut here is (or was) another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for all the favourite's, reviews, alerts and just for reading this right now.**

**Love from Madi!**

**:)**


	16. Chapter 15

**~~?~~?~~~?~~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~~?~~?~~~**

**_Bonnie's POV_**

Torren growled and threw another punch which Marcus quickly dodged and danced back picking up a branch and with a sliding step he lifted it as he spun and slammed it down across Torren's left shoulder. Ceisce cried out and screamed for them both to stop, but Torren chuckled and kept walking. I must admit I was very impressed by it. Marcus wielding a branch like that and letting it smash against someone's shoulder would normally crush them. But might I remind you of the scars, the bite marks, the grisly man that Torren was… Basically the ugly beast.

"I didn't mean anything by it!" Marcus shouted in defence as he walked back a step, trying to find a way out of the situation, but he was on the losing side as he walked further and deeper into the cave with no hope of escape. Of cause Torren didn't understand this and the smirk on his face vanished and he threw a punch and then drew his sword.

"**Torren don't be stupid of this! Marcus was simply calming Ceisce!" **I shout at him. I didn't like where this was going. It was getting too carried away now. I walked forward and stood in front of him and Marcus as he lifted his sword and unsheathed mine to block at the last second.

'**Move!" **Torren grunted and pulled his sword back before striking again. I blocked and shuddered under the power.

"**Torren," **I say looking the dark man in the eyes. His rugged beared and shaggy hair shadowed his dark brown eyes like looked almost like liquid black. **"This is stupid. Ceisce is clearly distressed. Killing her cousin will do her no good, and what of when you reach Rome with her? What are you going to say to her father?"**

"**We don't go to Rome, who wants to live with those beasts of men who rape and kill without a breath of consideration!" **Torren said angrily and stroked forwards three steps, two I blocked and the third I sidestepped.

"**Look at your love Torren and understand that she can't live in Briton. She's too weak," **I say feeling him become more and more distracted with the distraught woman weeping at the sidelines and begging for him to stop. He was thinking and he was a man. Men cannot think and do at the same time, so therefore, I had the upper hand.

"**She has me, I'll protect her," **he said and this time I strike sending him back four steps and then one to the left, though he battered them away like they were nothing but a pestilent fly in a summer's heat.

"**Torren she believes she is going home, you cannot deprive her of that gift of life. No matter how strong you are she'll always wish of home," **I say and cautiously lower my sword as he stopped and looked over at her.

"Torren Marcus meant nothing by it; he was comforting me that was all. I don't love him like I love you my dearest," she said, but I doubted that he understood much if not any of it. I think he heard with her tone though because he grunted and turned back to me. With a quick glance up and down he said,

"**Tell the Roman to stay away from her. I don't care what type of cousin he is." **And then he sheathed his sword and walked over to her in long strides. I must say, it was a lot of fuss for just Marcus letting Ceisce slepp on his shoulder.

Marcus cautiously walked forward and Kibit emerged from the depths of a dark shadow with his teeth still bared slightly. Torren was smart to leave it at that, I think two more steps and Kibit would have attacked from the dark and maybe… maybe one would have fallen.

"Thank you," Marcus said who had no sword to defend himself.

"Stay away from her or else next time there may not be someone with a sword by their side to help," I say and head over to where Esca was shaking in his sleep. I could feel Marcus lumber quietly to the front of the cave with nowhere else to go. I sighed and checked Esca's leg. The black trails of poison had faded and now disappeared with only a small arrow wound to his lower calf, but it would still be extremely painful and now that the rain and sleet had ceased a dark cold had settled and the wake of snow began to call out in the silence of the forest. The wolves still prowled, you could hear their haunting howls break the silence. When I thought, as I sat next to Esca, about Wolf and what he said about them '_saying he was raised by wolves' _I really pondered it. I mean… attacks from wolves on the night that he strikes Esca and cripples the group to a standstill speed of achievement. No longer could we reach Rome without daring a snow storm and we were somewhere he could easily watch.

I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine and a cold hand trail across my shoulders. I shuddered and forced the thought away.

**~Nairthan's POV~**

I growled and considered the options. As much as I hated to admit, Wolf had stolen away the night that the Romans and their slaves had gone, but maybe that was because the Briton woman had taken him hostage with the help of her other friends. Bonnie. Now I recall the name of her. Maybe that was why he hadn't come back, but it hurt because Wolf was my friend. We'd known each other since no older than the age of ten and never once had loyalty been questioned or dampened. He was always there when needed and never once craven of battle. But everything was stacked against him and Rowan wouldn't hear any more about it other than three words. _Kill Them All. _

Now I was running through the forest ahead of the rest of the men. I knew what lay ahead, the caves. Haunted with demons and feral beast from the underworld that had been cast into the shadows of night. They feasted on the battle worn warriors and had no mercy for the souls of the weak or women. None of the men would go there and even I was weary of delving near there, but that was where Wolf would go if he was with them, he feared no such beasts.

I jumped and started to run down the edge of a gully and leapt over the small creek that ran through the crease in the land before heading to clamber up the other side. A cold low wolf howl rang out through the cold ice white morning tainted with dark shadows and watching eyes. I've felt them since I split from the group. Wolves, a pack of them as well, but they must have had a dint of luck and been attacked or had a fair fight put up that killed the confident ones because they hadn't attacked as of yet. It only made me believe he were there more so. Wolf was named after the wolves; he had something of a connection with them.

I reached the top of the gully and looked out over the forest. It was a dark black brown and fading white as snow gently began to drift down. A haunting feeling similar to the feeling of being followed hung heavy in the air. Nothing moved, but it felt as if every breath drew another pair of eyes towards me.

"Who's there," I call out feeling the heavy weight it possessed. Silence stung. I took another breath in and then out before saying louder, "I know you are there, I know you've been following me so come out! Show yourself!"

Someone laughed. It was deep and alien. Slowly he revealed himself and a grin spread wider over his lips.

_**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***_


	17. Chapter 17

"_**By my intimacy with nature I find myself withdrawn from man. My interest in the sun and the moon, in the morning and the evening, compels me to solitude." **_

_**-Henry David Thoreau**_

_**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***_

**~Bonnie's POV~**

A hand reached out and touched my arm. I jumped at first and opened my eyes, instinct drove me towards the closest weapon I had but a deep laughing stopped me.

"First you save me, now you try and kill me?" Marcus said and sat down gently next to me. I frowned and pulled away from him and moved closer to Esca before taking a deep breath and relaxing slightly.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he sat there looking down at Esca and then to me.

Marcus shrugged, "I wanted to know how long it'll take before we can move again," he said and his eyes moved back to Esca. I bit my bottom lip in thought and turned to look at him myself. He was healing fast, the wound was painful without a doubt but he had stopped shaking and the fever had run its course. Though it would just be until he regained his strength again. That and when certain the cold winds or winter wouldn't bring a snow storm; it could be deadly on the open moor, deathly.

"Time comes and goes, we leave when we are sure," I reply and he shook his head and looked at his hands before sighing loudly. He seemed tired and frustrated. "It can't be changed Marcus, there are some things you cannot rush," I continue and he looked up.

"I know that," he replied with an undertone of anger, but I left it at that. "It's just…" he said and looked away as if trying to find some word to put to the feeling. He sighed and brought his hands into fists and pushed them to the side of his body. Gently and slightly unsure I put my hand on it and smile.

"Don't worry about it, try and see it as… a vacation, a break," I say and then pull my hand away and look back to Esca. I heard him sigh once again as he let his head fall back to the hard rock behind him. Cisce was with the horses and Torren was out on watch. His last dance with Marcus had almost cost him dearly but now in my gut I felt something churn. I had told him that he would give up his love or go to where the Romans had settled, but was I saying it to him or to I? Esca now lived with _them _Romans. Would I be left behind at the wall with the back of his head for a last sight or would I turn and look over the glens the rolling barren land that I called home before I left to live amongst a horrible race? I wasn't sure which one sickened me most.

"Hmm errguer…" mumbled Esca in his sleep tossing his head over and into my palm. I swallowed hard before pulling it away and placing it in my lap. _Does it matter which way the sword cuts? It's sharp on both edges, designed to kill. If I stay I'll live lonely and a horrible life, quite possibly short. If I go I live a horrible life among those who slaughtered, raped and burned my family but I'll have Esca. _I growled and pushed myself off the ground and stormed to where Kibit was lazing in the shadows. _I felt safe with them, _I realised as I threw myself down onto the hard rock and scowled at Marcus and Esca. _And I was deceived; I forgot to stay on guard._ Now I had my feelings involved and I wanted no part.

"Heal faster," I hissed at the sleeping Esca as I folded my arms, not enjoying the butterflies I got when I watched him.

_**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***_

"**This is idiotic," **my nerves tingled and I felt eyes everywhere. Torren felt it as well, his hand itching at his side drawing ever closer to the hilt of his sword. _Sharp at both ends, _I think to myself, _What have I got myself into? _**"Tell me you feel them?"**

"**Aye," **he grunted back and looked around the gorge.

"**Bloody stupid."**

"Oh I do feel like a song, this trip has been ever so dull lately," Cisce said with a dramatic sigh as she leaned back against Esca who in turn groaned at the closeness and looked ready to puke. The poison still ran faintly through his veins and despite gathering another fever Marcus urged we go on to Rome where he would 'get better care'. We'd been driving forward, not sleeping, not resting, barely stopping for a piss, and all for days. Esca was weak, very weak. His eyes barely stayed open and it looked like it took everything for him not to fall out of the saddle.

I felt the hunters close, both animal and man. We were never alone.

"Why don't you talk? Why do you live in the middle of nowhere, it is hardly becoming for a lady of fashion and a lady who speaks the tongue of Romans?!" she said once again loudly whilst flinging her hands around.

"Quiet!" I snapped glaring at her and saw her withdraw slightly from my direction with a look of hurt on her face. _Stupid Romans, I get no sleep, no rest, barely no food for you lot. I have no family,_ _a cold past and no future. I have nothing thanks to stupid Romans. _

"I was just asking," she whispered innocently with large doe eyes. It didn't take her long before she continued more normally with, "It hardly seems fitting that a lady who fluently speaks Roman should be in such a state that you are is all."

"Romans have slaves, Romans have slums, Romans have beggars and whores and starving and dying, Romans have rapists and murders, Romans kill for fun and Conquer for glory. I do believe all are fluent in the tongue of Romans. Does that make me different to the slave girl who scrubs your floors or is she forbidden to speak the tongue because it does seem fitting?"

"Cisce," Marcus cut in slicing my cold stare so that I could fire it at him. He looked briefly to me before he continued, "I wouldn't talk to Bonnie like that."

"Why?" Cisce snapped not acknowledging me any longer. It almost seemed like I had become a part of the forest not worth noticing for it was simply as plain as the rest. "She's a savage who speaks our language Marcus. She's a savage! She lives alone in this wasteland!"

"She saved you," Marcus argued back.

"No Torren did! You did…" she paused and shifted forward in her saddle and I snarled at her.

"Did Esca have any part in this saving?" I asked bitterly knowing that she would disagree if simply by her movement away from him.

"Esca is… Marcus's slave."

"Hah! Good lot you're worth. When the wolves come you'll be spared," I say digging ice into my words, "They don't like rotten meat."

"You tart!" she snapped at me.

"**Bloody Romans,**" I spat and turned to stalk off into the forest, not sure whether I wanted to ever come back. I could just go, Adair would follow once she got the chance and Kibit was at my side anyways. They didn't need me; they had some stupid relative of Marcus's some Roman Princess to piss around with. Screw them! Screw everything the Romans stood for. Bloody double sided blade, it would draw blood at some point.

"Bonnie!"

"You can go rot in the mud for all I care!" I snapped turning on my heel to face Marcus's chest. I hadn't realised that he'd gotten so close and I mentally kicked myself. I'd let my guard down with these Roman's about just once again.

"Forget about Cisce," he tried as I took a hard step back and folded my arms across my chest.

I rolled my eyes and let my upper lip curl as I shook my head. "Roman princess is impossible to live with. What do I do? Eh? I get to your stupid Roman wall and get slung up as a piece of meat? Do I get to your stupid Roman city, but then, whoops! You're now a slave, enjoy the life again! You stupid Romans, you stupid, stupid-" I growled and turned on my heel once again but I felt a hand reach out and take hold of my shoulder. A large firm hand. Through it flowed a sense of urgency, a determined straightforward approach, a… a warmth.

He simply said, "I'm sorry."

"**You are a sword. A double blade, sharp both sides. Stupid Romans… Stupid me."**

He chuckled lightly and I turned around, his hands still resting on my shoulder as I watched his simple face smile apologetically. "I have no idea what you just said."

"It was the point."

"So I guess it wasn't the nicest things about me and more where you'd like to shove sharp objects into me."

"More or less."

"Ahhh…"

We both cracked a smile and reluctantly I let my anger slide off. It wasn't, after all, his fault entirely. Yes he was a Roman; yes I hated Romans, but no… I didn't hate Marcus.

"I will go."

His face lit up with surprise. "You will?"

"You forget stupid Roman," I say as I head back towards where the others had continued onwards. "You need me."

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone. I can't explain why I haven't updated and left this story in the lurch. You readers have been too kind to me for me to go ahead and do that, but in any case. I hope you like it. I've tried my best to get back into the swing of writing this story. I watched the movie the other day with my mum and I was forced to write again. It's been nagging me anyways. **

**Once again. You. Are. AMAZING! Thank you for reading :) **


	18. Chapter 18- Some Say it Will End in Fire

_**Some say the world will end in fire, **_

_**Some say in ice.**_

_**From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favour fire.**_

_**But if it had to perish twice,**_

_**I think I know enough of hate **_

_**To say that for destruction ice **_

_**Is also great **_

_**And would suffice. **_

**-Robert Frost**

"**Fourth day."**

The wind howled, screaming through the gully like a barbaric wild animal bleeding out. Revenge sunk deep into the dark grey surroundings like a thick poison until it slowly destroyed the host. It bit deep into the bones, further into the soul.

"**Fourth day," **I muttered again looking out into the waiting saturated forest. How much longer would it be now? How many dreadful hours of life were left? How many days? How many minutes?

I looked down at the retired fires were a camp was once made. This was the camp where Wolf and Torren's tribe had first attacked us. It appeared that they had burned their fallen warriors but left the three of Marcus's fallen where they were. The cold had slowed the rotting but it flowed down the stream of howling wind and clasped a heavy hand around my throat almost threatening to strangle me. It was moist and grey, alive to destroy. One of the two replicated brothers gaped at our passing with blank wide eyes. A maggot crawled from under his lip.

Ceisce choked the moment she smelt the death. Even the trees held the distinct raw smell of burnt flesh on their branches. The leaves littered the forest floor like dead soldiers on a bloody battle field and they crunched as the Roman princess gaged on the air. "Oh my!" she started pushing her palm to her face to cover her nose as if it might help ward off the burnt flesh, rotting flesh smell.

"We're a day away from that gully," Marcus said, "It could be strategically a strong point if they're still chasing us."

The wind picked up and I felt a shiver down my spine. "They're not going to stop," I responded looking over to Esca feeling a weight in my chest. It was a sharp contrast to the light feeling I used to feel but I'd made sure to stay away from him to avoid that very feeling. It was addictive like Milk Root and just as deadly. Milk Root would lull you into a steady slumber until the darkness consumed your mind, leaving your body a thousand miles away and helpless.

Esca had regained some of his strength but the poison and the fever had drained him of the soft colours on his cheekbones. His eyes had hollowed out with dark shadows making his blue eyes more striking. **"I don't know about this," **I confessed to him. _A double blade, _I couldn't help but keep thinking but whether it was the heavy thudding of my heart in my chest or footsteps drawing ever closer I felt dread like I haven't felt in years.

A small soft smile came onto his lips, **"We'll be fine. Trust me."**

**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**

**~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~**

The early whispers of dusk sung cold empty tunes to our ears. The forest was drawing still, not even the wind daring to speak although it cast a cold blanket over the company. It was an unspoken agreement that we reach the gully stronghold before resting.

The Roman Princess had whined, and whined, complaining about her sore arse, her sore feet, her sore thighs, her sore back, her sore throat. It was draining my moral and her loud voice was making me edgy. I was eyeing every little noise that wafted down through the trees despite knowing it was a clumsy rabbit or small fox. My fingers itched towards my bow with every darting shadow the wind created in the thicket. My mind was itching to fight or flee but no foe presented himself.

"Oh dear. How much further? My legs are as stiff…"

Instantly I froze. The river was at our feet and we were most of like five minutes away from the gully. But… Torren froze in place as well. We exchanged a look. Around us everything grew deathly silent until it became almost deafening. Then again! There it was.

"…Are we here? Is this it? Oh you have be kidding me. I'm no swords master myself but I do believe that your 'strategically placed'…"

"Run," I said underneath my breath. "RUN! NOW!" I snapped.

I slapped the rump of Adair sending Esca and **Ceisce **off onto the river bed. The two looked bewildered and tried to stop Adair but they were currently distracted with clinging on for dear life. Torren fell into step with me a moment later, his ears still straining as familiar calls echoed close behind us. Marcus was faster on foot than I predicted. His soldier training must have included neat footwork because the boulders and small dislodged stone only faltered him half a breath.

"They're on us!" I exclaimed to Marcus and winced as a splash from an arrow piercing the water broke just beside my ankle.

Esca had regained control of Adair and turned him around. "GO! Get Cisce out of here!" Marcus called but Esca looked torn.

His eyes met mine for a moment and I smiled at him. **"We'll be fine! Trust me!" **I shouted to him. _Double blade, sharp both sides. _

Whether it was Esca or **Ceisce **who turned Adair around and kicked him back into an awkward canter which slowed to a trot as they reached the water, I wasn't sure. But I felt a flutter of fear as we approached the fast water. The storm had raised the water level and at parts I could see the white wash.

Marcus looked behind which was a mistake; he lost his footing and stumbled hard onto the rocks. Torren continued to run, greedily consuming the distance between us and himself. I stopped and tugged at Marcus's shoulders as he fumbled to get up. One of the first warriors reached us and my grip dropped from Marcus's shoulders to his sword, pulled it free and blocked the harsh blow aimed at his large back. The force shuddered down my arm and I looked at the blood red tribal paint around the warrior's eyes and mouth. I parried the next blow feeling equal force before taking advantage of the warrior's weak footing to duck and cut at his ankle. The man let out a bloodthirsty cry of pain.

"Right!"

I turned to the right sharply and just missed the cut that would had lodged steel between my shoulder blade and neck. Marcus took hold of my own, smaller sword, and finished the man as I swung the heavy sword into the side of the man in front of me. He dropped to the ground but before I could finish him also Marcus had grabbed my forearm and pulled me after him. We turned as three warriors leapt over the riverbed edge and landed with silence. One let a low bird call and then the other two screamed, CoooWWWEEEE! CoooWEEEEEE!

Suddenly five minutes seemed like generations. Marcus and I reached the water and before Marcus could throw himself into the river I pulled him along to the edge. "Follow me," I said. We tried to follow the edge of the water, in the shallower areas until we reached a fallen tree. Then I leapt as far as possible into the river feeling the raw force of the current push against my legs. I almost slipped until Marcus braced my unbalance and we waded as fast as we could to the other side. The warriors were slaughtering the distance between us and as their feet quickened so did my fearful heart.

"We can still make it," I persisted as we broke free of the water. It left a chill with the wind.

Marcus didn't reply but his deep sturdy breaths seemed to calm my fear slightly. I was sure that there was very little chance of everyone making this out alive and I was starting to weigh up my own chances. That's when I could see it; Torren disappeared down the trail with the high earthy walls. A couple more arrows sprinkled around us, one missing Marcus by nothing but a finger length. My breath caught in my throat, the roar of the tribe approaching grew stronger, like the roar of the rapids we had still yet to cross. I wondered why Esca and Torren hadn't come to pick off the few that they could from a distance with a bow and arrow.

I felt a cold press against my face, soft at what seemed first but it grew with an icy punch. I frowned before I felt the hot red sting trail up the back of my leg in an excruciating pain. The stones gripped my body tightly, begging me to remain with them until the waves washed over me and my eyes remained forever open. The white hot pain doubled as I felt stone pierce my skin. Marcus grabbed my arm and pulled me up onto my feet and I ground my teeth together as he supported me. But we still had to cross the rapids.

"Go," I demanded as he started through the rapids. I slipped from underneath his arm and pushed him onwards. "Go!" I added fumbling to take an arrow from my holster. The cold washing against my thighs hurt almost as the fiery hot pain coming from the arrow in my right shoulder. I could feel the salty wash of tears weeping from my eyes.

"No you're coming with me," Marcus demanded grabbing me around my waist just as I sent an arrow loose just short of a sprinting warrior. He carried me across the water with ease and then half dragged my sluggish feeling feet into the tightening gap. I closed my eyes momentarily trying to fight the dark red creeping up at the corners of my mind, straying at the fringes waiting for the moment to strike. That's when death appeared so simple. To let go. Death in itself was not to love, not to love life. But it was so plain, so simple and easy to accept whereas life was so full of opportunities.

I forced my heavy lids open, my leg numb to any other feeling other than the burning pain. Marcus turned one corner and Torren sent an arrow past our shoulder with a wiz. A warrior dropped dead a stride behind us. Marcus placed me down on the ground next to a weeping **Ceisce**. She had blood on her hands and was muttering over a long cut down the length of her exposed pale leg.

"Oh. Oh. Oh," she panted over and over with tears streaming down her face of contorted pain.

"Bonnie," I heard Esca exclaim as Torren drew steel and started on the slaughter. Fog was threatening my vision so I pushed down onto the numbing pain and suddenly everything was very clear, painful white, but clear. I needed to focus.

His hands were rough but gentle enough they gave the illusion of silk. Gingerly I felt them trace their way to my face and hold it until I could gaze upon the bright blue eyes of Esca. Behind him a sword swung cutting into a warrior, but it was a blur of motion and dark colours that it was easily forgotten. "**I shall be fine. Don't worry," **I reassured coughing up a bit of red saliva.

Our moment was short lived when an arrow fell beside **Ceisce. **Those who could spare the glance looked above to see warriors in the trees with bows poised for fire. Wolf grinned wickedly.


	19. Chapter 19

**~oOo~**

_He clasps the crag with crooked hands;_

_Close to the sun in lonely lands,_

_Ringed with the azure world, he stands. _

_The wrinkled sea beneath him crawls;_

_He watches from his mountain walls, _

_And like a thunderbolt he falls._

**-** **Lord Alfred Tennyson **

**The Eagle**

**~oOo~**

The wicked smile within the trees itched under the heavy cloak of a nightmare. My breath become laboured, the burning returning with the heavy coat of red over my gaze. My thoughts cut back to death, to letting go and falling slowly into an unawakened slumber. But within a second there was a scream, a roar of anger or of pain, _Or both_?

The arrow was grey and silent but it found its mark in the shoulder of Wolf. He cried out in pain and swayed dangerously in the trees. His fellow warriors only dark red shadows, illusions created by my painful state of mind.

"Esca if he can get up there…" I left the question in the air. Like Wolf it swung dangerously.

Then a companion arrow hit in the other shoulder. I couldn't help but contemplate the giant comrade that Marcus and Esca brought with them. He had fought off the impending death with two arrows lodged into his back but by nightfall death had taken his hand and lead Calidus away.

Torren let rip an almighty roar and cut through yet another man. His figure was harder and harder to determine. "Bonnie, Bonnie keep looking at me," Esca said calmly.

"Oh! Oh my!"

I swallowed hard. The taste of copper on my tongue cut me like a knife.

Marcus let another arrow loose and it sailed clear of Wolf as he toppled from the tree. The arrow missed his head by only the slightest, in fact if my wounded judgement was anything near right the arrow would have lodged into his forehead. He hit two branches on his way down before landing limply on the lip of the high wall.

I couldn't look any longer as Esca placed his hand on my cheek and turned me away from the scene.

"**ARRRRR!"**

"Oh my! My! My! Oh my!"

I bit down on my lip and pushed down on the wound. **"How long do you think?" **I whispered through the bright white searing pain. His face seemed more angelic as the whispers of white burnt into my vision.

"**Shh. You're going to be fine," **he said, for me or for him I was not sure.

Only then did I notice another crumpled figure in the stronghold with us. His head had been crushed in on one side and his eyes gazed limply ahead, sagged open and staring through **Ceisce**. In his twisted grip of a right arm a sword lay lifeless on his fingertips. Blood was running down a small length of its cold steel. I only then realised why **Ceisce** was in such a panicked state, not only had her leg experienced a nasty kiss with a sword but probably the dead man who caused it lay staring into her soul as if to say, '_You did this_.' Then his chest rose slightly in harsh and laboured breaths and I felt bile rise up my throat. _He's alive. _

"**ROMAN!**" roared Torren swinging his sword as his arms were clothed in blood.

"Look after them," Marcus explained to Esca and stepped over to help Torren whom blows had slowed.

"**Fix up Ceisce**," I grunted pushing my thumb into the wound again. It was only with a shove that he abided by my wishes.

It was an odd feeling having your own blood on your hands. You feel somewhat not present at the moment. It was like you were looking over someone else's shoulder, watching their blood on their hands. It could never quite be oneself in the situation. I wish it could have made everything easier to deal with, but it only spread fear like a sickness through me.

"**Nairthan. Nairthan!" **Wolf slipped, hitting the hard ground of the natural stronghold with a cringe-worthy thud. It should have killed him. No one took much notice of Wolf as he crawled his way towards his dying friend. Wolf too was in his final breaths.

Nairthan showed no other emotion, still staring lifelessly ahead with his breath coming out in thick blood choked highs and lows. A longer, lower gurgle accompanied by a splutter of blood on his lips was all he responded with.

Wolf reached him. **"My brother, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."**

"**AAAARRRRR!"**

"Oh My! Oh! Oh! Oh My!"

"**My brother..."**

I closed my eyes, the image of two brothers holding hands as they let go haunted the black behind my eyelids. Then I wondered if I followed?

**~oOo~**

The fever was the worst. Every moment I felt like fire had replaced all the blood in my veins. Every heartbeat felt like a wave of molten steel was branding my chest. I was cursed with endless fits of sporadic coughing and a thick green gunk followed soon after. Moving felt like running upstream to rapids, but staying still burnt me from the inside out. When I breathed it was laboured, wheezy, painful.

_How long have I been out?_

Sometimes I would hear Marcus, his deep commanding voice reassuring somebody. I wondered if it was **Ceisce **he was comforting, but I hadn't hear her since I'd closed my eyes. Occasionally a lower, softer voice than Marcus would speak and I felt the only relief to pain I'd felt since being shot. _Esca. _

I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes but despite being blind and immobile my mind was free, running wild and wilder by the seconds. My ears must have been deceiving me because at some point I heard Esca tell me, "We are going to climb the wall. They will think we have gone and will run onwards. Then we'll get you somewhere safe. **Don't worry. Trust me."**

_Trust him? He's going to climb a wall? The wall I'm thinking of? Certainly not that Roman wall that they built to keep Briton's out. That's weeks from here. No, he's thinking of climbing the walls that hold us prisoner. They are the only things saving us. _

"We are not leaving her down here!"

"We have to Esca! I don't like it any more than you do but we can't make it up there with her and even if we could, what happens if she has another one of those coughing fits!"

At that my lungs coiled up and a caustic fits of coughing rocked my body.

"Esca they won't hurt her. If they don't think she's dead then they won't bother with killing her. They'll run on."

A long pause.

"If they so much as touch her I'm raining all hell on them."

_No! No! Please no! _The coughing was yet to subside and the heavy mucous was climbing up my throat. But I heard them leave. A gentle hand touched my face, pushing away damp strands of hair and then a gentle pair of lips kissed my forehead.

"**Trust me,"** Esca whispered.

Then they were gone, leaving a phantom shadow behind. My mind was turning, spinning, spiralling down and down. Deeper, darker, faster, harder. Seconds went too agonizingly fast. My heart was pounding too hard, too fast. Had they made it? Had they climbed the wall? Were they going to continue on without me? _No. Calm down. Trust Esca. He trusted you. _

"_Don't leave me…" _I wanted to whisper, but it came out as another laboured wheeze. Then I heard their battle cry as the tribe rushed through the gully like a flash flood. No less dangerous.

**~oOo~**

**Esca**

**~oOo~**

I pulled my leg in behind the thick brush of the trees and froze. My fingers were already white from gripping the branches. Their roar was silent from where we were and it was eerie to watch. Like Bonnie had sworn no noise would make its way out. But I could still see her lying limply on the ground covered in an extra shirt I had to keep her warm. She looked too weak and hiding up here made me feel more and more helpless. I should have been down there, defending her from the savages that were rushing in through the tight spacing like a sickness spreading through the body. The tribe leader looked around and after noticing the dead Wolf with his 'brother' a whisper of an outraged cry penetrated the trees.

Then my blood froze. My murderous grip on the tree was broke and I was halfway to lunging straight out from our hiding place. The leader pointed to Bonnie and then pulled out his sword, and sprinted off out the gully. They had taken the bait, and now they were leaving with Bonnie in tow.

Marcus grabbed me, throwing me back as someone glanced up at the trees. I struggled with him, screaming into his large palm as he muffled my shouts. Then in a sharp painful split second he thrust my head into the side of the tree and I slipped under darkness.

**~oOo~**

My head was thundering as I awoke. My temper was a feverish high as I reached where she had been lying.

"Why did you stop me," I growled at Marcus. The tribe leader had tested the noise proof stronghold for me and I was itching to try it myself.

Marcus caught Cisce as she stumbled. A wounded Torren followed closely. "We'll get her back."

"We shouldn't have to!" I snapped. "The gods know what they'll do to her. She's sick and needs treatment but they're going to lug her from one side of the bloody glen to the other until they find us! And what happens when they realise it was a trick? What is stopping them from hurting her!"

"Let's just get out of here before they come back," Cisce said looking very pale.

Marcus meet my eye with a guilty plea. I fixed my sword belt with a sharp snap and then headed out of the gully. Now we'd be chasing them all their way to Hadrian's Roman wall. _Trust me, I'd asked her to trust me and I'd failed her. _

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Hey all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to swing into it, but I'm not going to leave you hanging so I hope you're buckled up for the ride. Tell me what you think, give me your predictions, and have a wonderful day or night! I'm off to burn all my homework and start on the next chapter! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Old Friends

**~oOo~**

**Arwain (Celtic for Strength)**

**~oOo~**

"**You're on our land," **I called out standing on the rise of the gully lip. On either side archers poised their arrows on the tribe in question. Clearly they were from the deeper regions of the land but that didn't mean they were as fierce or as dangerous as ours. Our own tribe was one of the largest, one of the most respected since the slaughtering the Eagle Roman warriors and generations before.

"**We're passing through," **replied their leader without a hint of fear. If anything us being in his way was an aggravating issue. His chin was high and not simply because we had the advantage of swarming around his warriors.

Ionhar laughed loudly, her barking pitch rolling through the trees. **"So the sky rains blood now? Does it turn the waters red and kills your men with sharp-"**

"**We've had some problems if that's what you want us to admit. Now we are passing, we won't pass through your lands anymore."**

Ionhar lowered her gaze, there was always dark steel behind the earthly brown in her eyes but now it seemed to glimmer with irritation. **"I was talking,"** she growled.

Their leader bit down on his tongue, quite visibly as he bowed his head in submission. **"Then I beg your forgiveness, but I press that the matter is urgent."**

"**Urgent?" **Witty Arabus questioned stepping forward from his command of the archers.

"**Yes, we're dealing with Roman filth that have killed my brothers, and killed many of our tribesmen. We need to reach them before they cross the border."**

"**You are from the deeper in the land, how have they gotten so far?" **Arabus questioned.

The tribe leader huffed, physically restraining the anger in his tone with white clenched fists. He didn't directly answered Arabus's question, but confirmed it in his own way. **"They had a Briton slave with them, a traitor of our kind. Have they passed?"**

"**No."**

"**May we pass?" **

Arabus looked over the lethal archers with a look of command. Ionhar had returned to her post next to Fearguis, their hands softly gripping the pummel of their swords. Under our gaze the strangers twitched nervously. They looked worn from a hard battle and a fast race to reach the traitor and the Romans.

"**Very well. Give them an iron kiss for us," **I called out.

Arabus lowered his hand and in sync the archers lowered their bows tenderly. No more blood need be spilt today and their leader looked grateful for this. Of cause there would have been casualties on both sides, but in the end we would have slaughtered them with little endeavour. We had sheer mass of force on our side, the advantage of a strategically well placed ambush, and we were fresh.

"**We are in your debt." **Their leader bowed his head again.

A sporadic fit of painful sounding coughs erupted from the middle of their group but they moved forward uneasily. As a mass they made their way through the opening our warriors gave them until the coughing splintered the painful silence.

Fearguis's hulking mass stepped forward and his deep commanding voice spoke up, **"Stop." **He didn't need to shout it; the natural tone of his voice just carried above all other sound.

"**Fearguis?" **Ionhar questioned, her tone low but sharp. An eyebrow made a perfect arch on a pale brow.

Their leader stepped forward with irritation. **"The girl you leave."**

"**What girl?" **the bold leader questioned and some of the men shuffled at a standstill. He winced as the coughing continued followed by a thick wheezing.

"**The sick one, I know her from the slave markets," **Fearguis explained. The leader growled, his fists clenched in and out. **"You have a debt to be repaid," **Fearguis added in a matter-a-fact tone.

Without another word the leader threw his hand forward and a warrior stepped out from the shielding mass of flesh to reveal a pale woman. She was coated in a sheen of sweat and blood was smeared over her hands and some of her face. Closed, red rimmed eyes did nothing to hide the pain she was in. With a shove the warrior pushed her to Fearguis's chest and he caught her without much effort.

"**Was she the traitor?"**

"**One."**

I frowned. **"There was more?" **

"**A man named Torren. That doesn't matter, she will be dead in a few days and so will he."**

Fearguis lazily slipped his sword into the sheath at his side and picked up the limp, weak woman in his arms. Giving her a few days was a large overstatement. She looked dead already. But adamant Fearguis didn't take much heed to those words and walked into our crowd of warriors. He disappeared within seconds.

"**Go now and do not return, successful or not," **I dismissed. The leader nodded blankly. He didn't need to be told again as he picked up a run and headed towards the Roman hell.

I motioned for our own warriors to make their way back to the village; there was no need to question the aggravated leader anymore. Ionhar huffed, flustering about her sword or her tunic as she kicked at a stone. I looked over to her and couldn't help but chuckle. A typical woman, she was threatened by the deathbed woman Fearguis was carrying. She looked up and met my gaze before rolling her eyes and a scowl came over her features.

"**We are harbouring a traitor," **she stated with no empathy. She was never one to hold her tongue back. The scar streaking down the side of her face like a thin bead of sweat always seemed to catch the light as the lethal frame prowled the forest floor.

I nodded. Compared to the slender woman beside me I was nearly a giant, but hardly a giant in truth. **"Fearguis has claimed her, take up your opposing stance with him not me." **

My words seemed to provoke her more. She growled jumping silently over a fallen tree. A whisper of frozen air threatened winter's arrival. **"She will be dead before sundown," **Ionhar claimed confidently.

**~oOo~**

The woman didn't die by sundown, nor the next, or the next. A frightening fever and a disastrous sickness had plagued her, but by the fifth day she had regained some of her composure. Elwyn had kept careful care of her under the warm gaze of the elder healer, Nora.

On the outskirts of the village a sturdy, repugnant hut settled into the earth. The overwhelming smell of herbs and cures in pots always hung heavy around the healers hut to the point of a dizzying suffocation. Neither the less, there was always an occupant within. That was where Nora and her apprentice Elwyn would spend most of their time.

When Elwyn was chosen to be Nora's apprentice in the art of healing every unmarried man with eyes, ears, or who had ever laid a hand on her had groaned at the loathsome proposition. The village healer was never to join bonds in marriage. And that was how when one was deprived of Elwyn's fair face and soft hands they would catch a sickness or lag in sword training.

Fearguis and I made our way up the weaving track on the slope of the hill towards the healers hut in confortable silence. It had always been that way between the two of us. Brothers not by blood but by the amount of Roman blood we'd spilt. After he had escaped his Roman owner he'd made his way stumbling to our village. I wasn't the chief's son, or the chief himself but I'd earned the right of both the men and the chief to lead some of our many warriors. We were generally peaceful, but when Roman scum crossed into our lands or neighbouring tribe's we'd pick up our swords and axes and bows with glee, ready to spill some blood in the name of Briton's.

"**I doubt she is the traitor, Arwain." **Fearguis said nonchalantly.

I looked over to my friend. **"You are yet to tell me how you know this woman."**

"**We were under the same owner," **Fearguis replied. His eyes never met mine as he spoke; speaking of his past enslaved by Roman's was harder for him than most who had joined our tribe. **"Sometimes she would confide in me, and sometimes I would confide in her. We killed our master and managed to escape, but we were caught before we reached the wall and were separated. I haven't seen her in years, until now of cause." **

A sober cloak draped over our shoulders. **"I trust your judgement."**

Fearguis nodded and pulled back the door letting me step into the stuffy hut. A fire was burning in the centre and sitting on the ground, wrapped in thick blankets was the doe eyed woman. She had Nora grumbling at her left and Elwyn's soft hands tending to her knotted hair.

"**-Sitting on the floor in this state! Are you even listening to me young lady?"**

I snorted and the doe eyed woman let her gaze snap up with sharp steel despite the red rimmed and pasty flesh around them. They were a striking violent green. It appeared that while everything seemed to be dying those eyes remained full and fearful.

"**Arwain," **Nora had a sharp tone to her voice that told me I was about to get a verbal lashing. **"You would do well to refrain from- Oh, is that you Fearguis? Come closer boy, I haven't laid my eyes on you since you were a lad." **

_Saved, _I couldn't help but think to myself as Fearguis stepped forward to the older woman. Her skin sagged on her like baggy clothing and her eyes were growing cloudy blue with old age.

"**Fearguis?" **The woman on the floor asked apprehensively.

"**Aye, it's you isn't it Bonnie?" **Fearguis asked as Nora continued to fluster about Fearguis looking at his strong arms and the feel of his shaggy hair.

Bonnie stood suddenly and the blankets tumbled down her slender frame. She held it for only a heartbeat before she wobbled dangerously on her own two feet. Elwyn grabbed her just before she toppled into the flames.

"**Steady now," **Elwyn spoke softly and with visible struggle got her back into the sea of furs and woollen blankets. She met my eyes momentarily before going back to trying to strangle the last of the knots out of the long flowing red hair.

Bonnie was opened her mouth to speak before a rack of hoarse barking coughs shook her body and the determination leaked out of her. **"What happened to Rowan?" **she asked after she composed herself.

"**He is chasing your captors to the Wall," **I stated.

She winced as she swallowed. **"Then they are chasing a phantom horse, the others are not ahead, but behind."**

"**A trick?" **I questioned watching her eyes take in both our forms.

Her mouth thinned out in a steel determination and she pulled herself away. Fearguis took a steady step forward and crouched down next to her. His heavy brown gaze didn't seem to soften her silence. **"He called you a traitor," **Fearguis told her. His deep voice seemed to lull with gentle lows. **"He said there were two of you and a couple of Roman's."**

Her gaze didn't falter from his, but she remained silent. Steel beneath the dark green iris seemed to shine a little brighter. I think at that point everyone believed she would not budge and it made me horribly suspicious.

"**Bonnie you can trust me," **Fearguis said softly. **"I'm your friend."**

_Trust the traitor, _the small voice in my head chuckled in disbelief. _No, trust your brother. _

"**What will you do?" **She said after a long silence had draped over us.

Fearguis didn't look at me as he continued faultlessly, **"I guess it depends. We're not that fond of Romans."**

"**This one is different," **she said softly as her chest rose and fell a little quicker.

I was quick to speak. **"You have fallen for him?" **

She threw a dark, icy stare at me. It was only broken as Elwyn placed a smooth pale hand to the back of the traitor's forehead. **"She is burning up," **Elwyn stated. It was hard to comprehend as the woman was ghostly pale and nearly shivering. Elwyn looked up with soft eyes full of concern for her patient. **"You are upsetting her," **Elwyn added.

"**Maybe it would be best if you left Arwain," **Fearguis suggested looking over his shoulder to myself. I folded my arms and squared my stance; it was all I needed to do to tell him I was firmly not going anywhere until I got my answers.

**~oOo~**


	21. Chapter 21

p class="p1" style="text-align:  
>center;"span class="s1"strong~oOo~strong/span/p 


End file.
